Once Upon A Glance
by Fly On Aya
Summary: Max's 22. Her mom said she needs a husband. But she doesn't want to. That was before she was saved by the famous Lord Nicholas Grey. Now, Max doesn't know what's going on with her ever since he came stumbling in her life. WARNING: CONFUSING PLOT SETTING
1. Dying

**A/N: As you all know, three of my stories are going to be done in 13 days.**

**Max: In translation, this is your new story. Right?**

**Me: I love how you know me, Max. **

**Iggy: Yeah, and I hate how you still don't know me.**

**Me: I'm not getting you breakfast.**

**Iggy: What? Abomination!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Max POV**

Don't you just love it when you had this time that you really, _really_ want to die, and it doesn't happen? And when you don't want to die, you die?

Don't you just love it?

Well, I feel like wanting to die right now.

Why, you ask. I answer.

I'm Maximum Ride. Daughter of the famous veterinarian surgeon, Valencia Martinez. Older sister of the flirtatious and pretty Ella and Nudge Martinez. And owner of Choco.

If you don't know who Choco is, he is my horse. My best friend, you could say.

Now, let me tell you the reason why I desperately want to die.

I'm 22 years old. I finished college. Now, my mom moved me here, in New York. She hoped I'll get to like New York, but that's where she's wrong. I hated it at the first glance.

Here's the twist.

Getting me to like New York was the other _half_ of it.

The other _half_, is me . . . Finding a . . . What do you call it? Um . . . You know, the _thing_ . . . A husband! There! I said it!

I'm not the kind of girl who giggle over a corny joke, told by a lame guy. I'm not the kind of girl who cry over a dead fly. I'm not the kind of girl who falls in love with a prince! I'm not that!

Maybe there are some benefits. You'll get to ride all you want. Buy all you want. Have kids - Oh, who am I kidding? I hate it! I don't want it!

Never have I wanted to get married, settle down, and have kids. NEVER. Mom should have chosen Ella to get a husband! She's twenty now! She has the marrying age!

OK, OK.

Breathe, breathe. Exhale, exhale. Breathe, breathe. Exhale, exhale.

FORGET ALL THIS CRAP! I CAN'T STAND IT! I HATE IT! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THAT STUPID BALL AND WEAR THAT STUPID UGLY DRESS GOWN!

Oh, I forgot to tell you.

I hate balls and dresses. I've been to about a hundred balls. Trust me, I didn't enjoy any of them.

Now, I'm in the verge of ripping my hair off my scalp.

I can't go to that ball.

There's only one way to do it.

Die.

Yep, _die_.

That's why I asked you that question in the beginning.

I want to die right now. And I mean, _ASAP_.

They say, miracles happen, right?

Well, I want a MIRACLE to happen now!

But, that's not how life works, isn't it?

Some sales girl would say, "I'm sorry for your inconvenience. But we are out of stock of miracles right now. Come back, NEVER!" And just walk away.

Sigh.

Wait. I have another idea.

Since the ball is tomorrow, maybe I'll just have to _pretend _that I have a flu or something.

Yeah, like that would work. I already tried that on Mom several times, and all of them, I got busted.

So I just have to get myself sick.

But how?

Ooh! Mom said it was chilly today and that I can't go outside.

She never said I can't ride Choco!

So I put on my riding gear in just two minutes. I went to the stables quietly and put a saddle on Choco. As soon as I was done, I let him walk out of the stables. When we were a good one minute away from our house, I nudged Choco and he started running.

Aaaaahhhhh . . .

Sometimes, there are some things I like about New York. Like the fact that we live three miles from the woods.

And sometimes, I wish New York never existed.

Because when I went to the woods, I collided with a brick wall and broke my neck.

I hate it when you die at the wrong time. Especially if you don't want to.

* * *

**A/N: This is a short chapter, I know. But, I want it that way because the next chapter is longer. (I hope.)**

**Max: Do you really need to let me die there? This is only the first chapter!**

**Me: Max, Max, Max. Don't worry. I have it under control.**

**Max: I died in this chapter! How can you?**

**Iggy: (ignores Max's complaints and whines) RnR?  
**


	2. Alive

**A/N: So far, there are more faves and alerts than reviews in this story.**

**Max: I can't believe I died... (sobs)**

**Iggy: You know Max, you're not this emotional at _all_.**

**Max: Shut up! (sobs harder)**

**Me: Don't worry. You didn't die.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Fang POV**

Have you ever had a person die in your arms?

Well, not _really_ die, but kind of?

I mean, it happened to me. Today.

It went like this:

I took my horse to the woods because I needed to think about something.

And that something has to do with me getting invited to a ball that I really don't want to go to even though my mother was making me go. Yeah.

I was so focused on my thinking that I didn't notice the horse that collided with mine. The rider, a girl, screamed and almost landed on the ground, thanks to me ignoring the angry neighs of the horses.

The girl was lucky because I wasn't riding my horse, and if it wasn't for me, she could have broken her neck and died. But her head still made contact with the ground, leaving her unconscious.

I knelt, cradling the girl on my arms. I opened my eyes to look at her.

Oh, _dude_.

The girl, no, the _woman_, was probably in her early twenties. She had this dirty blonde hair that kind of twinkled under the sun. Her eyelids were obviously closed but crowned with long brown eyelashes. She has an aristocratic nose and. . . Oh, God. . . Perfectly shaped lips that was pink-ish at the moment. It made me want to kiss her.

_Get over it_.

I carried her and gently put her down, so her back was leaning on a thick tree trunk that slanted diagonally like a bed. I went back to the horses and took both of their reins. I tied the reins around a pine tree that was only six feet away from the girl.

I went through my bag to look for a cloth. _There_. I took it and my pitcher and went looking for the nearest body of water. Four yards away, there was a river. I dipped my pitcher to get some water.

What, the water was clean, you know. It wasn't dirty or anything. It was _crystal-clear_. I went back to the girl. She was still unconscious and breathing normally. _Good_. I dampen my cloth lightly and wiped her face.

She was so beautiful. Even though I haven't even seen the color of her eyes, I think I have a guess. Brown. The kind that is _milky_, I guess. Light brown, to be exact.

Then, when I stopped wiping her face, she stirred. I stood up and rode on the back of my horse. Before she could even open her eyes, I nudged my horse forward.

I was almost out of the woods when a thought came to me.

_I left my cloth and pitcher with her._

* * *

I decided to go to the ball.

It made my mom ecstatic and jumpy. She was all over the house. When I went to my room to change, she was there, going through my closet.

"Mom," I said, making her jump a foot from the ground. "You're overreacting." I untied the scarf around my neck and dumped it on my table. She frowned and straightened it.

"Nicholas, " That's the name she gave me, which I really loathe. "You're 22. You need a wife. Settle down. Have-" I raised my hand to stop her. I don't want to hear the K-word. Don't even say it. "I just. . . I'm sorry for overreacting. I mean, my heart would be broken if you didn't decide to the ball. And you decided to go, so, I want you to look good in that ball." Her eyes started watering.

"Don't cry," I went to her and took her in my arms. Rarely do I hug, touch, or even cradle people on my arms. "I did it for you." She said something, but it was muffled because she had her face buried on my shirt. She sobbed and I let her wet my shirt. Personally, I could have thrown her out of my window just to stop her from crying.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "That was. . . You know what? I'm letting you choose what you wear tomorrow." She tried to smile and blinked away some tears. She kissed my cheek and left my room.

I plopped on my bed, face down.

I could only think about one thing.

Or, one _person_.

The girl in the woods. I can't get her out of my head. I didn't even get to see her eyes. What if they were actually blue or gray or green and not brown?

I closed my eyes and tried to get her off my head.

_It's not working!_

And, all I see were her soft pink-ish lips. All I can think about was how soft it would be if I kissed it. What would her lips taste like? Maybe something sweet. . .

_Out! Out! Out!_

This is driving me insane. I have got to stop thinking about her luscious lips. And her beautiful face. And her sexy, statuesque body.

_STOP!_

I rolled, so I was staring at the ceiling.

Weird, my ceiling is the same color as her riding gear.

What is she doing right now?

Would she be in the ball?

Obviously she's not from here. New girl.

Is she out of the woods?

Great. First, thoughts about her were circling my head. Now, questions.

Great.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh! See, you're not dead, Max.**

**Max: Oh, thank God. (kisses my cheek)**

**Me: No prob. RnR?  
**


	3. Persecution

**A/N: I saw Robin Hood today. It-  
**

**Iggy: (interrupts Me) It was so awesome! Blood here, blood there, blood everywhere! But that King John was a mother f-ing bull! He declared Robin as an outlaw instead of thanking him for saving England! Bullcrap!**

**Me: OK, enough. You're destroying my hearing.**

**Max: Wow. I still like Iron Man 2 better. Robert Downey Jr. was so funny and hot!**

**Iggy: Ew. He's too old for you, Max.**

**Max: I don't care!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Max POV**

I'm alive after all.

I should be thankful. Someone actually saved my life. But I don't know who. I'm in New York, where its population is millions. I am not going all around New York to find my hero.

He has got to be here somewhere. I don't even know if it was a he!

OK, OK. So the person was a he.

When the collision happened, all I remember is falling and being unconscious. I don't know how many minutes passed, but I remember someone wiping my face. When the person stopped wiping, I woke up. But not right away because something was digging on my back. I heard the person stand up, drop something on the ground and walked away. Before I could even open my eyes, all I heard was the stomping of hooves. But I saw streak of black.

I sat up and looked around me. I found the thing digging on my back. It was a piece of tree bark. Then I realized, I was sitting on a tree trunk. I stretched my back and got off the tree. I stood and stretched even more. When I looked down, I saw a cloth and a pitcher. I knelt down and took the pitcher on one hand and the cloth on the other.

The cloth was a dark blue color and felt smooth and soft on my hand. _Silk. _It was still wet. I took it to my nose and sniffed. The smell was a mixture of sun, soap and sweat. Manly, you could call it. I _love _the smell. I smiled and tucked the cloth in my pocket. I saw Choco, the reins tied around a tree. I untied it and got on Choco.

I rode off, out of the woods and in to my house.

Only one thought was on my head.

_I'm not sick._

* * *

The moment has come. I've been dreading it.

Mom was not a bit worried when I came back. She didn't even know I went out. I should have known she wouldn't care if I rode Choco. I could have done it a long time ago! Mom didn't even said hi to me, so I went to my room.

I laid down on my bed, on my back. I took out the cloth again and smelled it. I _love_ it. I can't get enough of it. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

I slept for hours.

This morning, I was woken up violently. Horns were all I could hear. I covered my ears with my pillow and tried to ignore it. Then I remembered the cloth and clutched it to me, tight. I opened my eyes, just to be blinded by the rays of the sun.

"Ugh. Can't you just wake me up with a shove or a shout? I'd rather have my head shaved than have you do this to me everyday, Ella." I rubbed the sleep off my eyes and squinted at the window, where I could (barely) see Ella. She's grinning somehow.

"Come on! Up! Up! Up! We have work to do!" She grabbed my arms and pulled. I stood, wobbly, and put the cloth in my pocket. "What are you wearing? You have been riding again, haven't you? I knew it!" She lead me out of my room and to Mom's.

"Mom! Ella's making me work! Make her stop! Make her st-" I shouted, at the top of my lungs. But stopped when Mom chucked her handkerchief on my mouth.

"Nudge, the blindfold," Mom stretched her hand to Nudge and she gave it to her. I widened my eyes and tried to scream. I wanted to spit out the handkerchief off my mouth but I can't because Ella tied my wrists together. I didn't even know she tied my wrists together!

"Mmmprghfp!" I struggled to get out of the grasp. Just then, Mom came to me, and blindfolded my eyes. "Mrpfhmpfghm!"

"OK, Ella, hold her hands. Nudge take her feet," Mom instructed Nudge and Ella. I heard a door open. "In here. Strip her off her clothes." Then, hands were all around my body, fumbling buttons, zippers and knots.

"Mrphfmngpghfmrm!" Someone turned on the shower. When I felt I was completely naked, I was pushed in the shower. Warm water trickled down my naked body. Then, someone was lathering my hair and soaping my body. They didn't touch my privy parts. _Good_. They rinsed me, and with a flick, the water turned off. Someone toweled my body and hair dry. A robe was enclosed all around me.

_SQUIRT!_ Someone's hands were rubbing lotions on my arms and legs. I felt sticky. Someone combed my hair, hard. "Mrphm!" They (I'm using that word in replacement of "someone.") took off the robe and put me on some underwear and bra. The bra was the strapless kind. They rubbed some more lotion on my midsection and back.

"Turn her around," I heard Mom say. They turned me around. I felt something was being strapped around my upper body. Without straps. Since I can't feel it, it's either a towel or a corset.

Oh my God! It's a corset! "Mrghpmhprgph!"

"Stand still, Max! You're making the corset hard to tie on!" Ella yelled. I was right! It was a corset! I still struggled, but I became tired, so I stopped. I let them tie on the corset.

Then, they were putting me on a dress. "No, Mom. I think the blue one is prettier," Nudge suggested. "But that one has a low neckline. I think the brown one would work."

I think they put me on seventeen dresses before they could decide. "There! Perfect!"

You think that's the end?

Nuh uh. The persecution just started.

They pushed me on a chair. They cut off the rope that binded my wrists together. My hands fumbled behind me and got free. I took the handkerchief out of my mouth. I took off the blindfold.

"You guys are _so_ dead." I said, finally able to breathe freely through my mouth. Not exactly because I still have the corset on. It's making it hard to breathe. "Why did you do that?" I asked.

Not one of them looked guilty and sorry. "Because if you did this on your own, you'll be the first girl wearing jeans in the ball."

_Oooh. First girl to wear jeans, huh? Why didn't I think of that? _"That would be cool! I'll be making history!" They glared at me. "Sorry. I really don't want to go to the ball."

"You have to," Mom interrupted. "Max, it's an opportunity of a lifetime."

"To do what? Promise myself to a life without fun and freedom just so some guy can marry me? No!" I crossed my arms. Mom looked solemn. "Fine. But no make-up."

Ella and Nudge jumped up and down.

Two hours later, we were riding to the ball.

* * *

My head felt like a hundred pounds. Ella curled my hair and pulled it to a tight bun. Or at least, _tried_. The curls kept escaping out of the bun. Now, locks of hair were freely tickling my neck.

Mom also made me wear earrings that have to weigh at least a pound. Oh, and a necklace, too. The pendant, a tear-shaped emerald, went down between my breasts. I hate it.

I'm also wearing heels! Four-inches high. Yeah. Killer shoes. Note the sarcasm there.

Fine, the dress. The color was teal and it was strapless. It didn't have a train because I don't want to be tripping over it. The neckline was moderately low. It was made of silk with lace.

I hate it.

I hate all of it.

We got off the carriage and went in the mansion. Yeah, I said "mansion." We went in, and all talking stopped. Heads turned and murmurs started. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. I glared at the crowd and they turned away. They all went back to their businesses and laughs were in the air again.

But one person didn't turn away.

He kept staring at me with his dark, midnight eyes.

I stared back.

Why does he look familiar?

He's wearing all black. But his shirt was white. His hair was a dark hue. Kinda black but with a hint of brown.

Why the heck does he look familiar?

One end of his mouth turned up. My eyes widened. His smirk deepened. He winked.

I felt my jaw drop. Oh, he's cocky.

Oh my God. Cocky and flirty.

Why in the name of the holy god who made chocolate does he look familiar?

* * *

**A/N: Maybe I'll update the next chapter tomorrow. I don't think I can today.**

**Max: Why did you made me wear a dress? **

**Me: I want to. Besides, you look _good_.**

**Iggy: (smirks) RnR?  
**


	4. Waltz

**A/N: Wow. People say my story is very unique. I feel so special!**

**Iggy: Yeah. It's not going to last long, though.**

**Me: What? Oh. You're right. People may get inspired with my story and they'll publish a story that's sorta like mine. I get that. But, I'm cool with it.**

**Iggy: Ahh.. **

**Me: (looks suspiciously at Iggy) What now?**

**Iggy: Nothing. Just type the chapter. Ignore me. Pretend I'm not here.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Fang POV**

Oh my Jesus.

I found her.

Not that I'm sounding as if I'm stalking her or something. . . Gosh.

It's just. . . I'm _attracted _to her. Yeah. I said _attracted_.

It's so simple. My founding her, I mean.

Last night was the ball. And it was held at my _friend's_ mansion. Yeah, I said mansion. He's a lord, and all. I'm not saying his name. You'll know later.

The night was so loud and noisy. And by loud, I meant, all you can hear were girls' and women's giggles and men's snorts and laughs.

The second she walked in the front door, all noises stopped. I was in the parlor talking with Iggy when I noticed it was so silent in the other room. I was curious, Iggy was too. So we both went to the front living room.

There, I found her.

Oh, she was a sight, all right.

She was standing there, glaring at the crowd. Iggy was nudging my side. I ignored him. I was too busy looking at her.

Her dress was blue-green color, strapless, where the straps draped over her shoulders. The neckline, to me personally, was too distracting. Her hair, Oh God, it just added to the contrast. Her dirty blonde hair was now in curls, and were tied to a messy bun. I noticed that her eyes were brown, which means my guess was right. But my eyes turned their gaze to her necklace. The pendant was resting right between her breasts. _Jesus_.

Her deathly glare made the crowd turned away in fear. I didn't, though. I want to, but I can't seem to make my eyes to. She saw me, and her deathly glare burned holes through my skull.

Ouch.

Her eyes studied me up to my head and down to my toes. I found myself smirking. And winking at her.

I winked because of her initial reaction. Her eyes widened in surprise. I was trying to tease her, how can't I when she's looking like, _that_? When I winked, her mouth opened to a perfect O.

I turned back around to the parlor, biting my lower lip down to keep myself from laughing.

_Oh, I'm going to enjoy this night._ I thought.

* * *

Iggy was stammering when we went back in the parlor. He wasn't fully recovered from the sight. Who can?

When the server offered us a glass of champagne, I took a glass. I carefully sipped it and looked around the room, in case she was here somewhere.

Mom found us and hugged us tight. She smelled of red wine. _Oh._ She has been drinking again. Duh. I wanted her to let go so that I can breathe freely. She did, and said, "I want you two to meet a friend of mine from Arizona." She took my arm and Iggy's and brought us to the ball room. _Shit_.

Whoever that _friend_ was, I assumed she would be like Mom. Loves gossip and red wine and grand stuff. She stopped behind a dark-haired woman about Mom's height. Mom dropped our arms and she tapped the woman's shoulder. The woman turned and smiled at Mom.

I don't want to tell you what they did next, because it would be _un_-manly.

Mom introduced us, and by then, Gazzy and Angel was already with us. "This is my oldest son, Lord Nicholas Grey," She motioned at me and I made a small bow. I hate my name. They should have changed it to something cooler, like _Fang. _But Mom doesn't know Iggy and the others call me Fang. She continued to introduce the others and ending with Angel, trying to get away from Mom's bear hug.

The woman smiled and I caught her name. Valencia Martinez. Nice. She said she wanted us to meet her children, and she'll get them. She came back with two pretty dark-haired girls behind him. "This is Ella," She pointed at the girl who looks exactly like her and in her early twenties. "And this is Monica, my adopted daughter." She pointed at the dark-skinned girl who look like in her late teens. "I have another daughter and a son but I can't seem to find them. I'm really sorry."

"Mom," Ella said. "Max is hiding in the balcony with Ari. They're plotting to leave this house. Do you want me to get them?" Her mother nodded and she excused herself.

She came back with a yellow-haired boy in front of her and dragging another behind her.

_Oh, Jesus. It was her again_.

Doctor Valencia Martinez continued the introduction, as if there weren't any distractions. "This is Ari, my late husband's son. He's fifteen," She put a hand on the shoulder of the un-smiling boy and he bowed. "And, this is my oldest, Maximum Ride." She pushed her -Maximum Ride- in front of her so that we can see her.

_Oh, I definitely see her_. Maximum was scowling. She didn't even bother to curtsy. "Max," Ella said to her through her clenched teeth. Max huffed and made a slow and small curtsy. Her eyes were on me, though.

Both our mothers smiled at each other and left, in each other's arms. Iggy left to talk with Ella. Gazzy went back to the food table. Ari, Monica and Angel walked outside to the balcony.

That left Maximum and I.

The orchestra started a slow romantic waltz. I bowed to Max and asked, "May I have this dance?" Max looked taken aback. I offered my hand, she gently put her hand on top of it. I kissed the back of hers and led her to the middle of the floor. Her skin tasted sweet.

My left hand was on her waist. The right hand was holding her left hand. Her right hand rested on my left shoulder; the music started and we twirled.

I pulled her closer to me, she gasped softly. I smiled inwardly. I felt her brown eyes on me and I looked back at her. She turned away, her cheeks pink. I love that color in her skin. She rested her head on my shoulder and whispered something.

"You saved me."

Three words, and she already knew. This woman is smart. And stubborn. I like that about her. I nodded. She turned her head up and smiled. "Why?" She asked.

I smiled back at her. I shrugged. She frowned. I gave her a sideways glance and said, "I have a weakness for damsels in distress." She narrowed her eyes. I smiled wider.

The music was coming to an end, and we pulled away from each other. I bowed again and bade her good night. She just stood there, and I felt her eyes in the back of my head.

I danced with her again.

I knew one thing for sure.

I'm definitely attracted to her.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Like it? RnR?**


	5. Weird

**A/N: My tummy hurts! (cries out in pain)**

**Iggy: What did you eat?**

**Me: I don't know!**

**Max: Well, you ate something, that's for sure. Here, eat this. (hands out cinnamon twists)**

**Me: You know, I'm not really a big fan of cinnamon. **

**Max: Huh. Really. I've seen you munch on cinnamon rolls and these things. You tell me you're not a big fan?**

**Me: (blushes) I just don't like it in apple pies and the smell of it.**

**Max: You don't smell it! You eat it! Duh!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Max POV**

My hero is Lord Nicholas Grey.

How did I know?

Remember when I said how I lovelove_love _the smell of that cloth? Well, when we danced and he pulled me to him, I smelled him. Yeah. He has the exact same smell. So, you do the math. Or logic. It doesn't matter! It's obvious!

Anyways, I danced with him twice. The first time, I was suspicious of him. I kinda thought he was going to be one of those guys who would abuse the moment. Like touch my butt or something. Really. What handsome guy wouldn't do that?

Yes, I called him handsome. He is, really. Dark hair that was styled like he just woke up. Dark eyes that has some light speckles when you look closer and it's annoying, really. They always have a certain _amusement_ in them that you can only see in a close distance from him. And the olive skin, it really ties everything together. The skin is kinda like the finishing touch in a gift. Like the bow. Oh, he's also tall.

All in all, he's tall, dark and handsome.

The second time we danced, (another waltz) I learned that he hates his name. So, he's always called Fang by his family except his mom, who doesn't have any idea that he was called that. He's not much of talker and a hugger either. I learned that when Mom hugged Fang goodbye. He also doesn't smile that much. Or give off any emotion. He also has a very weird fear of needles. I don't know why. He won't tell me.

I had fun in that ball.

AAAAHHHHH!

Sorry. I'm not used to saying I enjoy dances.

AAAAHHHHH!

Sorry, again. Where was I? Oh, right. I'm not used to saying you-know-what. I hate them, actually. But, this ball, it's different. I guess. I've never really danced with anyone in the past. I turned them down every time.

But Fang, he's so. . . Extraordinary. Different. And really _really_ handsome.

I'm gonna say I was disappointed to have the ball come to an end. I actually- never mind. You already know. I don't have to scream again.

At the ride home, all I could think about was Fang.

Weird. Not one guy ever interested or fascinated me. Or even stayed in my mind this long. Normally, they last for two seconds, and they're gone. Poof. Disappeared into thin air.

He's something, that's for sure.

* * *

The day after the ball, I slept all day. The ball lasted until midnight. And I couldn't sleep until four in the morning. It stressed me out. I think I woke up at about four in the afternoon. Yeah.

So today, Ari and I decided to ride in the woods again. I added a little prayer not to collide with any wall. Not unless Fang will rescue me.

_NO! Bad Max. Bad._

Ari and I like riding. Even back in Arizona. I don't know what it is about riding, but it makes me feel like I'm flying. Being free and all.

Ari's fifteen, so that makes him sort of an adult in the family. Sort of. He thinks he's mature and everything, even though he's not. He's probably the only boy in our family. My dad died a few years ago, and he's my half-brother. Ella is my half-sister. Nudge is my adopted sister. Ella is 20 years old, she's still in college, studying zoology. Nudge is nineteen and she just started college. She's into fashion and the sorts. It irks me.

Moving on. Ari and I do this thing in the woods, every time we go there.

We make bows. And arrows. And targets.

I always win, I always do. Ari still is not liking it, and very determined to win. How can he win if he makes a lousy bow? He's not good in making bows. Arrows, he's good, though.

I was going for my second win when Ari made a weird noise. A hybrid between a snort and a scream. Weird. Ari was twelve feet away, removing arrows from the targets. I decided to go to him, to see if something was wrong. When I got there, Ari was talking to someone. I saw he wasn't hurt or something and besides, the guy has his back to me.

Ari saw me and waved. "Max! Come here!" I stopped, just a couple of feet away from the guy. I glared at Ari. At the same time, the guy turned around.

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. It was Fang! Fang gave me his half-smirk and I glared at him too. "What are you doing here?" I asked both Ari and Fang through my clenched teeth.

Fang's half-smirk deepened. It was Ari who answered. "Well, I was removing the last arrow when he," Ari pointed at Fang. "whistled to get my attention. I was half-snorting, half-screaming at the same time," I smiled at that. It was Ari's turn to glare.

"And you?" I asked Fang. He shrugged.

"I wanted to ride my horse." He gave Ari a look and Ari nodded. I looked confused.

Ari answered for him. "He saw what I was doing and he wanted to try." He looked at Fang and Fang nodded.

"Fine." I turned around and stopped. I looked back. "Will I have to make another bow?" Ari shook his head. "Good. Follow me." Ari stayed behind.

Fang followed me back to the horses. I handed him Ari's bow and our hands touched. I almost pulled away but Fang held mine, still. "Fang, you can let go now."

"I don't want to." Fang whispered and looked at me, straight in the eyes. I pulled and he let go.

I drew a shaky breath. My heart was pounding. _What's happening to me?_ I took an arrow and settled on the bow. I pulled the string and let go of the arrow. _THUNK! _I don't know where the arrow is, so I yelled. "Ari! Where is it?"

"Dead center!" Ari yelled back. I grinned. I looked at Fang and put my hands on my waist. I cocked an eyebrow. "Let's see you beat that." Fang hesitated. He was still looking at me in a weird way. I cleared my throat.

Fang nodded and took the challenge. He was ready, so he pulled the string. _THUNK!_ "Where is it?" I yelled to Ari.

Ari took a minute too late to answer. "Dead center!"

My eyes widened. What? "It's a tie." Fang grinned fully. Time seemed to freeze. I felt like screaming. Ari came back, arrows in hand. "It's a tie." He said, a little breathlessly.

I huffed and went to my horse. "Max, where are you going?"

"Home!" I pulled on Choco's reins and we left the woods. I heard Ari say, "She's mad at you. You're probably the first one to beat her in archery. She hates you now."

* * *

I went straight at my room and changed. I didn't have to, but I always get this way. Whenever I'm mad or upset, I wear a dress. I know, it's a bad habit.

As soon as I have the dress, I went directly to the kitchen. I sat down on my seat and waited for the food. Ella and Nudge entered the room and stopped when they saw me.

"She's either furious or disappointed," Nudge whispered loudly to Ella. I glared at them and they giggled. They took their seats across mine and Ella asked, "Well?"

The servants brought the appetizers. I took a bread stick and broke it in half. "Furious." I growled. Mom entered, and one long good look at me and she knew what happened.

"Oh, Max. It's fine. It's about time your brother won in that game." I badly wanted to tell her that Ari didn't beat me. Fang did.

At the thought of him, I blushed. Mom saw it and chuckled. Ella and Nudge saw Mom's reaction. "What? What?" They asked Mom in unison. Mom won't answer, which made me blushed even more.

"We're here! Your dreams just came true. Bow down before me!" Ari yelled from the entrance. I turned away. Wait. We? "Hey, Mom. I have a guest. Can he stay here for dinner?" He?

Mom agreed. The guest entered. All of us gasped.

Guess who it was?

Yep. _Fang_. Mom stood up quickly and curtsied. Ella and Nudge did too. "Good evening, My Lord. Please, sit down." I could feel Fang's dark heavy gaze on me, and I'm not looking back at him.

Fang sat down next to me, where Ari was suppose to sit. Ari didn't mind, he sat down in the seat across Mom's.

"We seem to be crossing paths in the weirdest places." He whispered to me, while he munched on a bread stick.

"Yes, and I'm not liking it." I hissed.

He chuckled softly.

The rest of the dinner was uneasy for me. When dinner ended, Mom said, "Max, could you please show Lord Nicholas-"

Fang interrupted her. "Fang."

"Fang, to the stables." She looked shocked. I stood up and went outside. I expected Fang to follow me.

Once in the stables, Fang went to his horse. "I had fun," he said.

"I didn't. Can you go now?" I didn't even let him answer. I turned around. But stopped when Fang took hold of my hand.

He turned me around and my hands went up to his chest. His arms were around my waist and I was looking up at him. He bent his head and his lips were millimeters from mine.

"I had fun," he repeated. He kissed my cheek instead. We both pulled away from each other.

Before Fang mounted his horse, I kissed his cheek. "OK, I did have fun." He grinned at me. I grinned back.

He mounted his horse and rode away.

I went back home, my cheek was still tingling from his peck.

Was he about to kiss me?

Did he actually wanted to kiss me?

Did I actually wanted him to?

Oh, God.

* * *

**A/N: Haha. Sorry for killing the anticipation for you guys. I do that everytime. So, RnR?**


	6. Stuttering

**A/N: I'm having a global crisis here! I'm freaking sweating! Oh, God!**

**Max: (sighs) I know! It's so freaking hot! Like 90 degrees! Holy shit!**

**Me: Yeah. And we are going to Florida this July. Think of how hotter it is there!**

**Iggy: And think of how many hot beach bunnies parading there!**

**Me: (slaps Iggy) Perv!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Fang POV

Ahem.

How can I say this?

I can't get Max off my puny little mind.

Every day, every hour, every minute, every second, every millisecond; Max is always there in my mind.

This problem has got to be solved. Like, right now.

Unfortunately, that can't happen. _Never_ will it happen.

She has taken my mind off of everything. My duties, my responsibilities, my job, my _life_; everything!

Every thing that I sense, it all comes back to Max.

And I always have this _urge_, _intention_ and _want. _

I want to know her. Every thing about her. What makes her Max. Everything.

Do I have to tell you how much I want this? I _crave_ it everyday. Like a pregnant woman. I _crave_ it.

But how?

See, inside that tall, dark and mysterious appearance, I'm a wimp. A dick. A . . . _chicken_.

And I don't want to be a chicken forever.

I have to confront her. Ask her out. Maybe it's going to be easy. Like taking candy from a baby.

Hahahahahaha - NO.

The last time I saw her, she was so tense. She ignored me for the rest of the evening. When I kissed her cheek, I could feel her regretting it. But, she kissed my cheek. And she definitely didn't regret it.

Oh, God.

Why did she even became a part of my life?

I was doing perfectly fine before she came! I was living a _normal _life. I had a _normal_ job. Everything was _normal_.

OK, so maybe the latter was a little exaggerated. Not everything was normal.

I was engaged.

Yes, _engaged_. Tied to someone. I was someone's _fiancé._

Ugh. I hate that word. To be more specific, I hate the girl I was bethroted to. I just realized that when Max came.

Do I have to tell you who she was? Because I really don't want to.

No, no, no, no, no.

You'll know in the future.

Now, back to the main topic: Max.

Since I'm turning into a lovesick and desperate dude, I have to solve this problem.

And that is now.

* * *

I rode my horse to Max's house, with determination and confidence in my chest.

I knocked on their front door. Ella, Max's sister answered it. She stepped back and curtsied. "My Lord," she murmured. "What brings you to our fine home?"

Instead of answering her question whose answer is so obvious, I asked something else. "Where's your sister?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Max or Nudge? If it's Nudge, she's in town. If it Max,"

"It's Max."

She shrugged. "She's upstairs. Doing God knows what," She let me in. "Come on. I'll show you where she is. By the way, why do you want her?"

_Because I said so. _I shrugged. "Bored, I guess."

She stared at me. "Are you for real? Bored? You're a lord, for crying out loud."

I shrugged again. She just shook her head. She opened a large wooden door that lead to God knows where. Light suddenly blinded us. Ella turned away. "I knew it! Get in!" I didn't move. "Just get in!" She pushed me in and locked the door behind me.

"What the hell are you doing here? This is my personal time and no one is supposed to be interrupting it. Answer me." Max's voice was harsh. When my eyes adjusted to the light, I looked at her.

Or, _looked_ at her. Damn. Shorts, tank top, what next? Her body glistening with sweat? Oh, Jesus. Apparently, yes. Her knuckles were covered with white cloths. _She's boxing? _

"You're boxing?" I asked, ignoring her earlier question. I sat on one of the couches in the corner of the room. I stretched my legs in front of me and crossed my ankles. I looked at her again.

She rested her hands on the either side of her waist. "It's called _karate_. And again, what are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "Are you good at karate?" She didn't answer, but glared. "OK, I'll take that as a yes." I stood up and took off my light jacket. I rolled up the sleeves of my black shirt to the elbows. I opened a few buttons to breathe. I took off my shoes and creaked my neck.

Her eyes widened. "W-what are you doing?" She stuttered.

"I have a black belt too, you know."

"A-and? W-what's that got to do with you stripping n-naked in front of me?" Her stuttering got worse.

"Care to have a friendly fight with me?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "Are you challenging me?"

"If you agree, then yes. I'm challenging you."

"You're on."

We shook hands.

The fight started.

In the next thirty minutes, neither one of us wanted to surrender. There was a lot of grunting, shouting, and laughing.

Since neither of us wanted to surrender, I yielded. I can barely breathe. "What? That's it? You surrender?" Max yelled.

I nodded, still trying to catch my breathing. "I still want to live, you know."

"Who cares? I was having fun!"

"And I was suffering from asphyxiation."

"Who cares? Let's do it again!"

"Tomorrow."

"What? I have never had this much fun since I started karate. Please?" She kneeled in front of me. I leaned back on my elbows. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

I shook my head. "I had fun, but I can't do it again."

"Why not?" Max whined.

"I'm a lord, remember?"

Her face fell. "Oh," She stood up and looked out the window. "OK, then. Thanks anyway." She turned to leave the room. I grasped her arm. I heard her breath coming in short gasps.

"How about tomorrow?" I wanted her to look at me.

She shook her head. "Tomorrow, and you'll get to kill me. Again and again." Now _that _made her look at me.

"Really?"

I nodded. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me tight. "Thank you," She whispered in my ear. Her warm breath tickled my ear. She began kissing my face. I kept my hands to myself. Even though my mind was screaming at me to grab her and kiss her senseless.

I don't know if it was supposed to be brotherly, but I was not feeling the brotherly love. She stopped when her lips brushed mine.

_Oh, God. _We immediately pulled away from each other. I felt my cheeks heating up.

"T-tomorrow then," Max whispered. I nodded, even though she couldn't see it because her head was down. I went past her and left the house.

I never did asked her out then.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't updated immediately. I was preparing for our 4-day vacation in Missouri. **

**Max: RnR?**


	7. Teasing

**A/N: GRADUATION is in five hours. Oh, God.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Max POV

I never knew I would actually beat Fang at something.

Besides making me feel weak and vulnerable and think _unwanted_ thoughts about him.

I think I'm up to 100 wins and 2 losses.

Why two losses?

Well, I'll tell you a brief description of the first loss. Never mind the second loss. It's pretty much the same with the first one.

It was the day after Fang offered to fight me in karate with me kissing him all over his face. I never want to do that again.

OK, he was already at my home before I could even wake up.

I woke up, very sore everywhere. I stretched my arms, unknowing that I was sore, and cried out in pain. I curled in to a tight ball and rocked myself. I hid myself behind the covers.

Mom came bursting in to my room. "Max, honey? Are you OK? What happened?" When I didn't answer, I felt my bed give in. She sat down next to me and pulled off the covers. Sh stroked my hair and whispered assuring words to me. She told me to get off the bed.

I shook my head vigorously. "My whole body hurts! I feel like I was squashed by a hundred elephants over and over again! God! Argh!"

She pulled me up, gently. I hissed when she pulled a little hard. She helped me with my dress, which I stubbornly refused to put on. "Max, put the dress on. After you're done, there's breakfast downstairs," She left my room. Before she closed the door, she poked her head in. Seeing that I still haven't put on the dress, she gave a look and said one word. "Cookies."

My eyes widened. My mind clicked and put on the dress in less than a minute. I didn't care about my hair and went downstairs barefooted.

"Where are the cookies?" I shouted in a booming voice that Japan heard it. I stopped at the entrance just to see Fang sitting there, sipping coffee. My eyes glared at him, "Why the hell is he here?" Knowing that neither my sisters nor my mother is going to answer, I shook my hair and smacked my forehead.

I sat down on a chair, far away from Fang as much as possible and filled my plate with pancakes, orange slices and bacon. I ignored his gaze while I tried to pour maple syrup on my pancakes without my hands shaking. I picked up my fork and stabbed my pancake. I shoved the whole pancake inside my mouth, while I chewed slowly. I felt Fang's dark heavy gaze on me, and kept myself from looking at him.

I noticed that the room was so quiet. _So _quiet that I could even hear my own heart's beating and blood rushing in my veins.

Say it with me: AAWWKKK-WARRDDD. . . . . .

"So," I swallowed the pancake. "What's in the agenda today?" I asked Mom. I stabbed my pancake and shoved in my mouth again.

"I'm going to work," said Mom, matter-of-factly. She stood up and left the dining room. Ella followed her. I turned to Nudge.

"I'm going to... Town! I need more ribbons!" She quickly stood up and also left.

That left me with the arrogant lord. Whose gaze is still on me.

I didn't bother finishing up my meal, even though it took all my power to stop myself from drooling over the bacon. I drank my orange juice and motioned for Fang to follow me.

We went up to the gym. Technically, it was the _exercise _room for Ella and Nudge, but since they are not using it (They don't use it. Ever.), I declared it as my room. _Mine_. . . .

I pointed Fang to sit down on one of the couches in the room while I hid myself behind the corner in the room, where my athletic clothes were. I poked my head out, to see if Fang was still there.

Yep. Still there.

I slid the curtain shut and began taking off my dress. Goodness. I so hate wearing dresses. I took it off my head and put on the athletics clothes. I left the corner and bundled my hair to a pony tail. I took the tie and tied my hair. I cricked my neck and stood in the middle of the room. I waited for Fang.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Of course I'm ready. Why did you even asked that stupid question?" I faced at him. I raised my eyebrows. How he changed so fast, I don't know. He was just wearing pants and a jacket! Now he's wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts. When?

He shrugged. "Ready?" He asked again.

I nodded. I stood, ready for him. I lunged at him and he easily moved out of the way. "Wow. Good job. Now you know how to move out of the way."

He smirked and he lunged at me. I didn't even see it coming. I was too busy looking at his muscled arms that I didn't even see him move that fast.

I was quickly trapped under him and struggling to get out of his grasp. I hooked my feet around his legs and pushed at him. Now I was on top of him. I punched, but his palm got my hand. I tried the other; now he took hold both of my hands. I was under him again. He leaned forward, to whisper in my ear. "Guess what?"

"What?" I whispered back. I could feel his warm breath tickling my ear.

"I think I'm winning." I felt his teeth lightly bit my earlobe. I was breathless. _Damn. . . _

_Think, Max. Think. Think! Goddamn it! Think, Max!_

My conscience told me to push him off. Which I did regretfully. I was on top again. This time my lower arm pushed at his throat. Making him unable to breathe normally. I grinned. "Guess what? _I _think _I'm _winning."

Fang glared at me. His chest fell in uneven motions. I leaned down and murmured on his ear. He teased me; now I'm teasing him. "Surrender." When he didn't, I pushed my arm harder. He gasped. "Surrender?"

He nodded. I wasn't satisfied. I taunted him by biting the edge of his jaw lightly. "I surrender," he murmured softly. I let go of my arm and got off him. I stood up and turned my back to him.

Out of nowhere, a hand shot up and dragged me down. Fang pinned me under his body again. With one hand, he took my wrists and brought it above my head and held it there. With the other hand, he grasped my neck. I tried kicking him, but his legs held them down.

_One. . . Two. . . Three. . . _"I win."

"You didn't! I won! You already surrendered! I won! You didn't! I-" He brought his lips down, _Is he going to kiss me? Is he?_

Thankfully, he didn't. He rolled off me and snorted. "Nice."

"You know, you cheated."

He stared at me, while he put on his pants. I told myself not to look. He zipped it close, before he spoke. "I didn't."

"Yeah, you did! Don't lie to me!" I yelled.

An end of his mouth turned up. "I didn't," he repeated.

I sighed heavily. "You surrendered! I heard it from you!" I threw up my hands.

He shook his head. "It was only two seconds."

"Two seconds?"

"Supposed to be three."

"What?" I can't believe I was hearing this.

He shrugged. "Tomorrow again, I guess." He cocked an eyebrow.

I nodded. I crossed my arms. I turned around to change. "I can't believe I lost again. Damn it!" I growled softly to myself, wishing Fang didn't hear it.

He chuckled behind me. "See ya, Max!"

I turned to glare at him, but the door already closed.

I sat down on the place in the couch where he sat. I sat on something. I stood up and took it. It was a piece of paper.

Now, I know I shouldn't be looking at other people's private stuff, but I was _so _curious to read it.

I flattened the paper on my lap.

It said, in curly handwriting, that Lord Nicholas Grey was invited to a ball. It didn't say anything else, except that my eyes bulged out of their sockets when I read the address of the ball. And the date.

The address was our house. And tonight was the date.

That means that a ball is going to be held in this house. Tonight.

_My house_.

* * *

**A/N: GRADUATION. Less than three hours away... Oh, the dreaded moment. RnR?**


	8. Engaged

**A/N: Thank you, thank you! I really appreciated all the people who really loved my other stories. Thanks for your support! (looks at Max) Where are you going? What's up with the luggages? Are you leaving? Max!**

**Max: Yes. I'm leaving. Mom called yesterday, and she wants me to come back and help with the whole CSM stuff.**

**Me: Can't you do it here? I mean, you can, right? Don't leave! I've had enough sadness these past few days!**

**Max: (shakes head) I have to. Besides, I already miss them. Don't worry. I have a replacement. I'll be back at the end of summer.**

**Me: (shakes head) I want you here! Without you, I'll be bullied again by _him_. (points at Iggy) Nobody is going to help me bully Iggy now! Don't leave!**

**Max: (sighs) I really can't, Aya. I have to go. Don't worry. Oh, here's the replacement.**

**Me: Please tell it's Max II! I don't want another- (looks at the doorway) (Fang emerges) FANG!**

**Max: (makes a tsk-ing noise) I knew you would say that. Anyway, bye! See you in August!**

**Me: (hugs Max tightly) (hugs Fang more tightly) I'm so happy now!**

**Fang: Aya, let go. (peels off Aya's arms away)**

**Iggy: This is going to be a long summer...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8

Fang POV

"Who, or what, the hell are you looking at?" Iggy asked me for the hundredth time. I haven't moved my gaze away from that far end corner of the living room for almost an hour. I was eyeing Max, who was by the way, cowering in that corner.

I slowly sipped my champagne and let it slowly slid down my throat. When I still didn't answer Iggy, he got frustrated and took my glass away. I was going to smack his head, but he gave it to a server and replaced my empty hand with a glass of red wine. I shrugged and drank it in two gulps. Woo.

"Answer me. Every time I try to follow your gaze, it was always a different person, or a different thing. Who or what is it?" He waved away the server serving shrimp. I glared at him. "Well?"

Should I tell him or not?

I probably should. "Max." I motioned my head at the corner. Iggy lost his frustrated and impatient face. It was substituted with a Now-I-get-it look.

It was hard not to eye Max. Even from a distance. That evening, she wore a navy blue strapless dress, which showed off her tanned shoulders. The dress was long enough that it reached the floor exactly. The bodice was fitted for her and it was laced up back. Around the waist was accented with a flower on the hip where gathered ruffles flow delicately down to the floor. (Tell me I didn't just say _delicately_, right?)

Her hair, that night, was fashioned in a messy bob. Some loose curls shaped her beautiful face and some fell just on top of her collar bone. Her hair looked like it was sparkling beneath the lights. Her smooth neck was adorned with a pearl choker. She wore no earrings, and no bracelets. Or even rings. (I just said _sparkling_, what next? Beautifully?)

The Martinezes' home was packed with stuck-up, desperate-for-a-husband ladies, shallow gentlemen and cocky men with titles (read: Moi). Dr. M, Max's mom wanted to _exhibit_ her, you could say, because Dr. M wanted her to find a husband.

Mothers just don't interfere with their children's love lives. It's wrong and it makes the children seem DESPERATE. Mothers just shouldn't do that.

I was chugging my third glass of red wine when my conscience said _DANCE WITH HER, DOOFUS!_ My conscience actually yelled and called me a doofus.

Thanks for the support, conscience. I feel so confident now.

I gave my empty glass to the server and straightened my back. Iggy clamped my shoulder and smiled as if saying, "You could do it, bro."

I ignored the smile because it was making me suspicious. I was halfway to reaching Max when a brown-haired young man reached her first. I stopped my tracks because the young man was so familiar to me.

The young man was Sir Samuel Jones. I've known him since I was fourteen. We were, _are_, archenemies. Sam was madly in love with Lissa Mayer (my _ex_-fiancee) and he hated me since then because I was dating her (read: forcely).

Irritation was flowing quickly in my veins. Sam's taking Max's hand just rose the meter a thousand times. When Max actually smiled and accepted Sam's request to dance (I can read lips), my hands itched to strangle Sam. Instead of losing control, I backed up two steps and walked backed to Iggy.

He saw my face and knew I was enraged. "Someone took her first?" Iggy asked, teasingly. How could he tease when steam is coming out of my ears? _SLAP HIM. SLAP HIM. SLAP HIM._

Shut up, conscience! It's bad enough that I felt possessive towards Max!

I nodded stiffly and took another of champagne from the server offering us drinks. This time, I chugged it down, letting the bubbles burn my esophagus. I glared the back of Sam's brown head. Max was actually smiling! I almost broke the glass if it wasn't for Iggy taking it away from my hand.

"Dude," Iggy said. "You have got to get a grip of yourself. You're crashing your I-feel-no-emotions persona. Get a grip!" He gripped my shoulders and shook me. I gripped his shoulders and shook him too.

"We should leave," My voice was cold. Iggy nodded and we left the dance and left Max's house.

My leaving should have been insignificant. But no... All music, laughing, talking, dancing and flirting died out. Silence was loudly ringing in my ears. Iggy was shocked because of the sudden peace. He even looked over his shoulder. Bad choice. People were staring at us.

I ignored them, like always. But one pair of eyes bugged me.

I felt Max's heavy brown gaze at the back of my head as I left the premises.

* * *

I was busy burning my brain in my office the next morning when a note arrived.

I looked up because my butler knocked and handed me a note.

"From?" I asked. He said it was given by Dr. Valencia Martinez.

_Another invitation_? I asked in my head. As my butler left my office, I tore the note open. I unfolded the paper and almost ripped it apart because I was too ecstatic.

The note was from Max, not her mother. Awesome!

_Fang,_

_I'm asking a favor. Can you come to THE PLACE (the place where you saved my life, you know where)? I want someone to talk to. You don't have to come if you are busy today. I just need some company._

_Always,_

_Max._

She wanted me as her company? Wow. She must be either really upset or really elated. I motioned for my assistant to take over the work I was doing and I went to the stables.

I saddled my horse and rode to the woods. I reached the place in a few minutes and got off my horse. I tied the reins around the trunk of a pine tree, the same tree I tied Max's horse's reins.

She was lying down on the tree where I put her down before. I picked up a thin stick on the ground and poked her thigh. Her eyes flew open and she sat up suddenly.

"Head rush," She touched her forehead. She looked up at me. Max was wearing her gray riding suit. "Oh, hey. You're here. I didn't hear you." She patted the space beside her. I sat down.

"You asked a favor?" She nodded. "Why?" _Why me?_

She hesitated. She looked down her lap, where her hands are clenched tightly that her knuckles were white.

"I'm engaged," she said in the lowest whisper. It was almost inaudible, but I still heard it because the woods were so quiet.

Engaged?

Someone kill me now.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't update yesterday because my dad forbid me to. Stupid Dad.**

**Fang: What are you eating? (points the food Aya was holding)**

**Me: This? Oh. This is a Chinese bao. It's so good. Want one?**

**Fang: (shrugs)**

**Iggy: You can't get him to talk more than fifteen word, you know.**

**Me: Oh, I know. And I don't care. (stands up to the microwave)**

**Iggy: Get me one too!**

**Me: (sighs) RnR?  
**


	9. Future

**A/N: Hahahahahaa! You people are so determined that Max and Fang should be together right away! (stops laughing) That's not fun. That will not be called a story anymore because the plot is straightforward. It's going to be boring and _un_fun.**

**Fang: "Unfun" is not a word.**

**Me: Shut up, Fang! Just eat the cookies and leave me be!**

**Iggy: "Leave me be"? Wow. Aya, this is not the 18th or 19th century anymore.**

**Me: Shut up, you two!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Max POV**

"I'm engaged."

Two words that made me feel guilty, embarrassed and humiliated.

In front of the most gorgeous guy in the whole world.

Why did I even say those words?

Right, because I needed company.

I could have got Ella or Nudge or Mom as my company.

But, no... I picked him! I picked Fang!

I picked the one guy who made me feel stupid everytime. Who made me laugh in the weirdest times. Who turned my whole world upside down. Who made my heart beat wildly in my chest. The one guy who made me weak-kneed. The one guy who IS PROBABLY THE ONLY PERSON WHO REALLY UNDERSTANDS ME.

I can't even remember why I even said yes.

Or how.

So, as I sat here, beside Fang, feeling my face and neck warm up. I expected Fang to be all. . . _Fang_.

"With whom?" Fang asked. I'm having a hard time keeping my thoughts in order because all I could think about was how humiliating this moment is for me.

I gulped and rose my head, but didn't look at Fang. Instead I fastened my eyes to the trunk of the oak tree several feet in front of me. "Sir Samuel Jones."

"Sam?" His laughing made me feel worse. I hid my face on my hair. My blush just deepened. "What did you see in him?"

"He's nice. In his own way. He's pretty good-looking. Tall. A good dancer. And really polite, which you're totally not," I turned my face away.

"I'm nice." He completely ignored the other traits I mentioned.

My head snapped to his way. I met his gaze. I cocked a brow. "Oh. How nice are you?"

He shrugged. "I let you win," My eyes narrowed. "Most of the time."

I shook my head. "That's not enough to call you nice."

He sighed. "I eat your cooking," He burst out laughing.

My jaw dropped. "Are you saying you don't like my cooking?"

He nodded. "You're horrible," He laughed harder. I smacked his arm. He kept laughing, but not that hard. "You can't even cook hard-boiled eggs."

"I can cook eggs!" I shouted, completely offended.

"Oh, yeah?" He asked, his voice cracking. I nodded, but bit my lip. "See? You can't."

I glared at him. He half-smirked. "OK, so I can't cook. Who cares?"

"Your future husband will," He burst out laughing again.

Instead of making a comeback, I laughed with him. "You're right. Maybe the day after our wedding, he'll turn up dead."

"Oh, that would be awesome."

"Oh, yeah."

We laughed for a few more minutes and talked about the dance, Sam, and the crazy things that has been going on these past few days.

When I saw the sun setting, I told Fang I have to go. He nodded and told me to have a good night. We left the woods at the same time, him going back to his house, and me to mine.

* * *

I have a date with Sam.

He told me we are going to a five-star restaurant, which means I have to wear a dress (again). After dinner, we are going to take a walk around the park. Simple date.

Sam was a gentleman on our date. And he told me he has never met a girl who ate as much as I do. (read: spare ribs, lamb chops, mashed potatoes, french fries and a bowl of Caesar salad and two chocolate sundaes.) Mostly the girls he met was so obsessed with their weight that they starve theirselves just to fit in their XXS dresses.

I laughed at that and he told me I have a very weird laugh. Not the icky-weird, but the adorable-weird. I just smiled at him.

When dinner was done (I was not full at all), we went to the park. Sam took my hand, as if it was the most normal thing in the world. It felt like it. At the time.

We talked about our lives, our past and what our future was going to be. We wondered if our future was going to be wonderful and promising.

Oh, I knew _exactly_ what our future was going to be.

It will not be at all wonderful and promising.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa. I just updated, like, an hour ago. I'm a fast updater.**

**Fang: Yep, you are.**

**Me: Thank you, Fang. (beams up at him)**

**Iggy: You should update on your other story again.**

**Me: You're right, Iggy. Thanks for that. (beams up at him)**

**Fang & Iggy: RnR?  
**


	10. Unthinkable

**A/N: I feel like crying. And laughing. And _aww_-ing all at the same time.**

**Fang: (doesn't care) Why?**

**Me: Because I just read the latest chapter in Diary of a Lovesick Mutant! (sobs)**

**Iggy: (pats my back) It's OK. I read it too.**

**Me: Then why aren't you crying like me? You're supposed to be crying and laughing and _aww_-ing all at the same time!**

**Iggy: First off, guys don't cry and _aww_ at the same time. Second, it's just a story. Third-**

**Me: (interrupts Iggy) You know what? It's a story that moved me. That inspired me to write my own story! It's one of my favorite stories of all time!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Fang POV**

Since I feel like tearing my hair off my scalp, strangling Sam until he turns blue, and punch my face over and over again to wake myself up from that horrible dream, I did the unthinkable.

No, I didn't plot to murder Sam (although I really wanted to). That would break Max's heart.

WHAT ABOUT MY HEART?

Ignore the last sentence. I'm overreacting.

Anyway, the other day, I decided to take a walk around the park to take my mind off. . . _Things_. (read: stabbing Sam again and again in the chest.)

Ever since Max told me her _news_ (The Please-kill-me-now-before-I-kill-him kind of news), I wanted to get out of there because suddenly, my chest was getting tighter that it was getting hard to breathe.

Thankfully, Max remembered the time.

Though she doesn't know it, the way to my house was the same way as hers. I took the opposite way because, like I said earlier, I need to THINK.

I almost walked the whole park when I heard a scream.

A _girl_ scream. A scream, I'm so sure of this, that came from Max.

Why Max?

Who else would be screaming if they are going to beat someone up and won't stop until that someone is almost close to death? (I learned that from all those fights we do everyday.)

I immediately broke into a sprint. I followed the sound; I estimated it was 50 meters to my right.

What I saw was a scene I thought I would only see on TVs.

Max was beating someone up while her dress was torn everywhere.

As I stood there watching, my conscience shook me awake. Adrenaline pumping up and down my veins. I knew I had to help Max or else.

I took two steps and I was in front of Max. I pushed her behind me, while I eyed her attacker. _Oh, he's going to be dead_. My hands itched to punch the attacker.

"Fang!" She grabbed my arms to get me away from the attacker. I shook off her hands and clenched my fists. "Fang! No!"

I didn't hear her. All I could think was _Max is hurt. Max is hurt. Got to kill him. Got to kill him. Punch him. Punch him. PUNCH HIM._

This is the unthinkable part. I punched him. In the jaw. (It would have been awesome if it was slow motion. That way, I could see the momentum from my fist transfer to his face.)_  
_

One punch in the jaw was all it took for the attacker to topple over to the ground.I went to my knees and grasped the front of the attacker's shirt. In the setting sun, I saw that the attacker was Sam. I let go of his shirt; his head made contact with the ground.

My mind was starting to work again that I remembered Max. I wrapped my arms around her and her head rested on my shoulder.

I gotta say, Max wasn't crying. She's brave. She was just breathing hard. "Sam. . . He. . . He. . ." Max whispered while I rubbed her back.

"Shh. You OK?" I asked Max. She nodded, still trying to regain her breathing. "No bruises?" She shook her head. "Good. I'm taking you home."

"Wait," She pulled away and stood in front of Sam. "Jerk! And here I thought you were nicer than Fang!" My eyes went wide when she took off the engagement ring (I didn't noticed it earlier because I was too busy plotting ways to kill Sam) and threw it at his face. "Jackass!" She came back to me and grabbed my arm. "Come on, Fang! Before I could kill him and then I'll go to prison!"

I just went with her while I try to believe that what she did was just my imagination. _Yeah, right, Fang. It's real. Believe it._

Who can yell at their attacker after they just suffered from whatever that attacker did to them? Max is so unpredictable.

She mounted my horse and I mounted after her. I was behind her so I wrapped an arm around her waist and moved my horse in to a run.

I wanted to say something, but that would just get me to where Sam was three minutes ago.

As if sensing my want, Max growled. "Not one word, Fang. Not one word."

I kept my mouth shut, while we were running to Max's house.

* * *

God. I can't stop myself from staring. God.

_STOP! _

"Fang," Max grunted while Dr. M wrapped her right shoulder with bandages. I saw her wince. Ooh. "Stop staring or I'll smack you in the head and you won't wake up till next week."

I looked away, but two minutes later, I was staring again.

"Stop looking at me like that, Fang! God! It's freaking me out!" Max yelled at me while Dr. M rubbed oil behind her back and began massaging her.

"I can't!" I yelled back.

"What's so hard in turning your head away so I can still keep my sanity?"

"I can't get the image out of my mind." She cocked a brow. (God. Why does in every girl's mind it's all about sex and nudity?) "Not that. The other one. It was badass."

Though Max's earlier image was something you can't just ignore. The skirt of her dress was floor-length, and it became knee-high after that. Also, the front of her dress was also slit in the middle, it stop just above her belly button. Her sleeves, torn. Her hair, a disarray. It was like she had a yanking fight with another girl.

She blushed. "Thanks. I tend to do that everyday." Now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows. "Gosh, Fang. I didn't mean that I fight people randomly." I nodded.

"There!" Dr. M carefully helped Max put on her sleeping robe. She kissed her forehead. "I'm so glad you're not dead. Good night. I love you," She patted her cheek and left the room. "Good night to you too, Fang."

With that, I stood up from the chair I was sitting on for almost three hours. "I should probably go." I bowed to Max and bade her goodnight.

I reached the knob of her door when she told me, "Wait, Fang."

I turned around and tilted my head. "I just wanted to say thank you. Again. For saving my life. Again. I owe you."

"No, you don't." I hate when people say they owe me. Like I did just did something just so I can get a reward. I hate that.

Just like always, Max was being stubborn. "No, I do owe you. So, I want to tell you what happened." She sat on her bed, her knees brought up to her chest. She hugged her knees.

"You don't have to."

She shook her head. "I have to," She patted the space beside her. "Sit," When I didn't move, she narrowed her eyes and said in a louder voice. "SIT."

I sat down, not wanting Max to punch me in the face. "Good choice. Now, shut up and let me tell you what happened."

I opened my mouth in protest. She clamped her hand on my mouth. "Didn't you hear me? I said shut up and I'll tell you what happened whether you like it or not." I didn't even hear what she said. All I could think about was how sweet her hand tasted on my mouth. _Green apples. . ._

I just nodded and she took her hand away. I admit, I was pretty disappointed that she took her hand away.

_SNAP OUT OF IT_.

"OK," She cleared her throat. "We were on our date. . ."

* * *

**A/N: I'm OK! I'm OK now!**

**Iggy: Speaking of now, do you think you'll win James Patterson's writing contest?**

**Me: Speaking of that, I didn't join.**

**Fang: What?**

**Me: I was too busy that I forgot about it. I'm sorry!**

**Iggy: You know, I had so much faith in you that it was more than what I put my faith on your dad buying BACON when he goes to WalMart.**

**Me: I said I'm sorry!**

**Fang: It's OK. RnR?  
**


	11. Leaving

**A/N: I think I'm ending this story three months from now. Probably August 15. Yeah.**

**Fang: I'd rather not say anything.**

**Iggy: Why? What did she do now?**

**Me: Why does it always have to be me? What if you did something?**

**Fang: No, Aya. It's you.**

**Me: What? I didn't do anything!**

**Fang: My point exactly.**

**Me: Wait. I'm confused. Fang! Tell me what I did!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Max POV**

Trust me, it's so hard to tell Fang what happened. Especially that I owed him for saving my ass for the second time.

"OK, so we were on our date. Sam and I were talking about our future. Like, marriage future. We wondered if our future was going to be wonderful and promising. I actually imagined what my future was going to be being Mrs. Samuel Jones and all. I didn't even realized that he was steering me to a more private, more secluded area of the park. I mean, I was too in-depth in my thinking that I didn't even noticed that,"

I laughed without humor. I continued, as if Fang wasn't even there. "When I noticed where we were, I asked Sam where we were. He told me it's nothing to be worried about. His answer made me suspicious. A voice in my head told me to get out of there. Like, there was some kind of danger there. I ignored it. You know, I shouldn't have ignored it. Anyhoo, Sam and I sat down on the ground.

"The ground was actually kinda soft because the grass weren't the kind that was pointy and itchy. Then, Sam cupped the back of my neck. He-"

Fang interrupted me. "I don't want to hear it." His fists were clenched tight and his knuckles were bone white.

I ignored him and I just went on. "He kissed me. His other arm went around my waist and he pulled me to him. I did what any girl would have done. I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I heard him groan. To tell you the truth, I didn't like the sound. Something was nagging in me. Like I should pull away from the kiss and run away from that place. I blocked it away. How stupid!"

"Please, Max. Stop. I don't want to hear this." Fang groaned.

I glanced at him and saw that he was suffering. I took hold of his shoulders and shook him. "Don't you see that I owe you? That I want to tell you what happened?" I yelled at his face.

His eyes were unreadable. "I told you. You don't have to."

I just shook my head and let go of his shoulders. "Just shut up and listen. Don't even think about leaving my room. I will tackle you to the ground and fight you. I don't care how long that will take to persuade you to hear this, but I should it. Got it?"

Fang nodded. "Good. Where was I? Right. I blocked the thought away. Sam tilted his head so the kiss deepened. I kissed him back. The nagging was still yelling at me. I didn't care. He shifted, and I was on my back. He was still kissing me, but now he was trailing down to my neck. His hand went up that it touched the side of my breasts. That was when I went back to reality. I wanted him to stop. I told Sam to stop, but he didn't. I told him again, because he was now hitching the skirt of my dress upward. I was panicking. I desperately wanted to get out of there. I can't think clearly because I was getting paranoid."

I took a deep breath. I looked straight at Fang's eyes. "So I did the most un-womanly thing. I punched him in the nose. His hand was on the edge of the neckline of the dress. So when he dropped when I punched him, the neckline ripped. I could've ran away. But I was glued to the ground. I-"

Fang nodded. "You fought him. He fought back. Then I came. And you were saved. End of story."

I smiled at how Fang knew what was going to happen next. "That's why you're my friend." I didn't even know I said it out loud.

"I know you too much, don't I?"

"Probably. It's scary that you know me much more than my sisters."

"Yep. Scary."

I nodded. "I think this is the part where you leave this room and say that you should probably go."

Fang half-smirked and nodded. He stood up and put on his jacket. He yawned. "I don't think I'm leaving."

I felt my eyes widened. "What? It's almost midnight. You should go."

"And risk my life for riding my horse in the middle of the night sleep-deprived?"

"You know, that's the longest sentence you've said since I met you."

"You didn't hear what I said, did you?"

"Nope. And don't care. Be right back. I'll grab some pillows and some blankets."

When I got back, Fang was already sleeping on my bed. He was even hogging all of the sheets! I dropped the pillows and blankets and strode to him.

I so badly wanted to slap him awake, but after seeing his sleeping face, I decided not to.

He looked like an innocent little boy. So adorable! I just smiled at his face and went to the other side.

I slipped in beneath the covers (I pulled enough space for me from his tight grasp of the blanket) and curled myself into a tight ball. I moved in closer to him; I could smell his mixture of manly scent. I rested my forehead on his lean back.

I closed my heavy eyelids and murmured, "You're so good to me, Fang. . ."

* * *

**A/N: Remember, August 15 and this story and my other MR fanfic will be done for.**

**Fang: (yawns) Just reading that made me sleepy.**

**Iggy: Me too. (yawns)**

**Me: (yawns) Yawning is a very contagious disease. RnR?  
**


	12. Kissed

**A/N: Mmmm...**

**Fang: I agree. Mmmm...**

**Iggy: What's up with you two? What's going on? What's- Why is there smoke coming out of the grill? Why is there meat- Holy shit! MEAT!**

**Me: I knew he would say that.**

**Fang: He's so predictable.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Fang POV**

I woke up in Heaven.

To be more exact, I woke in the arms of an angel.

A gorgeous and stubborn one.

I opened my eyes, clearly not knowing where I was. I thought I went home.

Since I was so sleepy from Max's story, my eyelids were so droopy that I went to sleep mode and I suddenly dropped to Max's bed. In my imagination, I thought I was sleeping on my bed. _Why would my bed smell like lavender? Oh, wait. Maybe Mom changed my sheets._

OK, I opened my eyes. I looked at the wooden night drawer that was in front of me. Beyond the drawer was a closet. Beside the left door of the closet was a laundry basket. Two feet from the basket was the door.

I'm in Max's room.

I _slept_ in Max's room.

So if I slept here, where did Max sleep?

I was resting on my right arm (It was starting to cramp), so I turned on other side.

_Asked and answered._

I was face to face with Max. She was sleeping so silently that I didn't even notice her.

Enough about her sleeping.

It's Max! Sleeping beside me! She's here! Her face was only two inches away from me!

I couldn't help but stare at her sleeping face. Instead of the usual stubborn look corrupting her face, she looked more beautiful sleeping because she's all alone in her dreamland. Her lips were slightly parted so she can breathe.

_Oh, God. Her lips._

I didn't notice that her eyes were open already. "Done staring at my lips?" Max asked softly and smirked. My eyes gazed at hers. Her brown eyes were sparkling. A lock of hair was blocking her right eye.

Gently, I pushed her hair behind her ear. "Yeah, I'm done." I saw a faint pink-ish shade color her cheeks. "Sleep well?" I asked in a whisper.

She gave me a small nod. "You do know that you just slept with me. In the literal sense of the phrase."

"I know." I answered. I still can't stop myself from looking at her lips. I lifted a finger and traced her lips.

She closed her eyes and murmured my name. I moved closer and pulled away my finger. Her soft left hand cupped my cheek.

I brushed my lips against hers. And again. And again. I was going to do it the fourth time when Max pulled me to her. "You are making this _so_ hard." She mumbled against my lips.

Her lips were so soft even from sleeping for almost nine hours. And they tasted minty. How, I don't know.

_You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you ever since I saw you, Max. No freaking idea. _I thought while I tasted Max's lips.

After kissing every millimeter of Max's lips, I began nipping her bottom lip. I heard a groan. I don't know if it was mine or hers. The groan came again. Mine.

"Just make out with me, idiot." Max growled.

"I can't." I growled back. I pulled away and Max was still cupping my cheek.

"What do you mean, you can't?" She grunted and pinched my cheek.

"Your mom's coming."

Her eyes widened and pushed me off the bed. I landed with a thud and stood up. "Hide inside the closet!" When I didn't move, she repeated the command with a sneer. I twisted the knob and went inside.

"Holy (insert swear word of your choice here)!" What? I was so shocked at the size of her closet! It's a walk-in closet! Maybe as big as my food pantry. I have my own food pantry. Iggy owns one too.

Her walk-in closet was divided in three rooms. I was standing in the middle of the hallway. I estimated the width of her hallway to be five feet. Every room has an arch opening. Really.

The left room was full of her everyday clothes (e.g. jeans, t-shirts, and riding suits). The one I was facing was the shoes room. Just shoes. Only weird thing was it was covered with a black curtain. A piece of cardboard was stapled on it. _SHOES. NO HEELS. _Wow. OK, the room to my right was not the same as the others. It was concealed with a hard wooden door. And, get this. It was padlocked. But, there was a 3 inch by 6 inch opening. The kind where the mail goes in. Unfortunately, the opening was in the top. I peeked inside the opening but the room was so dark. I saw something gleam.

The door of the closet burst open. I backed away from the opening and looked at Max.

"You're lucky she was not herself this morning." Max yawned. I forgot to notice that she was wearing a gray tank top and pajama shorts. My eyes went down to her legs. I snapped my head up when her eyes opened.

"I should go." I went past her and put on my jacket and Max yawned again. This time she stretched with her arms up in the air. The motion showed off some parts of her abdomen. Flat and tan and smooth.

"How are you going leave without anyone noticing? Oh, wait. You're using my window. Knew that." She opened her window and waved me out.

I grabbed her waist and planted a kiss on her lips. Before she could even kiss me back, I pulled away. I winked and hooked a foot out the window. I smiled at her and dropped to the ground.

It was a ten-foot fall, easy like cake. I landed on my knees, it did hurt a little though. I regained my posture and broke into a sprint toward the stables.

"FANG!" Max shouted from her window. I stopped and whirled around. "You owe me!"

"Good!" I cupped both my hands around my mouth and yelled back.

"See ya later!"

"Good!" I repeated. She waved and I waved back. I turned around and sprinted to the stables.

I saddled my horse and mounted it. I glanced over my shoulder. Max was still looking at me. I rose a hand and smiled at her.

I just realized one thing.

I kissed Max.

And she kissed me back.

* * *

**A/N: I just published a oneshot yesterday. Yes, MR. And FAX. Ten reviews as of now. Hoping for more.**

**Fang: Just shut up and eat your ice cream. (licks ice cream)**

**Me: Good idea.**

**Iggy: RnR?**


	13. Hating

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday. Usually I TRY to update every other day, but I didn't get to yesterday because my dad forbid me to. Anyway, here's the chapter and I think it's longer than the last. I think. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Max POV

OH MY GOD.

OH MY FREAKING GOD.

OMGWTFBBQ!

I can't believe Fang kissed me!

On my bed!

And I kissed him back!

TWICE!

No, just once. I only kissed him back once. The second kiss was just him kissing me.

Oh, and we slept together. LITERALLY.

You know, when I woke up and I saw Fang's handsome face just inches away from mine, a thought popped in to my head.

_Kiss me. Kiss me. Kiss me. KISS ME._

And then, I felt his lips on mine.

How can I guy with pecs like his can have lips that are so soft and gentle? Really! It's just so ironic!

I haven't kissed a guy in ages. Six months, three weeks, two days, and one hour. Not that I'm counting.

And I don't count kissing that jerk Sam. Nope. He's a lousy kisser anyway.

Anyway, when Fang kissed me, I wanted to kiss him back.

Like, really.

WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?

I don't usually talk about kissing guys like this. No no no. I'm not that kind of girl who talk about boys every second of the day and can only think about kissing them. I'm not that.

But, Fang. . .

Oh, God. What is he doing to me? What is he making me feel?

He's all I could think about.

EVERYDAY.

OK, OK. Any minute now, he will come barging through that door to our daily friendly fight.

3. . .

2. . .

1. . .

"Hey."

See?

"Hey back yourself." I answered to Fang. I watched him took off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and sat down on the couch. He bent down and untied his boots. He also removed his socks and cricked his neck. He also cracked his knuckles.

He only cracks his knuckles when he's in a good mood. Probably because he just kissed me twice since the last nine hours.

Good sign. Not the kissing part!

"Ready?" He asked as he stood in front of me. He was wearing nothing underneath his shirt. And it was completely distracting to see his eight-pack abs. It's also hard to keep my eyes away from them.

"Uhh. . . Yeah. Of course I am." I didn't stammer, did I?

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Are you sure? We can skip."

"No!" I said that a little too quickly. His eyebrows rose. "I mean, we are not skipping. I am not going to let you win, you know."

Fang chuckled softly. "Of course. Max isn't going to let me win."

I backed up a few steps and held up a hand at Fang to not follow me. I faced him and crooked a finger. "Bring it." I saw him grin and the world ceased to exist. (Shit! I have to stop talking like that!)

Step, step.

He lunged at me like a cheetah when attacking a prey.

"OH, SHIT!" I heard myself shout. Suddenly, I found myself pinned under a huge and hard wall. (Fang.)

Fang's left hand went around my wrists and he rose my arms on top of my head. He crooked his left leg and hugged my two legs.

I was pinned against him and I couldn't move. Damn it!

"One. . . Two. . . Three. . . Yield." He grinned an evil grin at me. I glared and tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "You're just going to tire yourself."

I grunted loudly and stopped wriggling. "Fine. I yield! You won! God! Now, get off me!" He still hasn't let go.

Fang leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I think I'm liking where I am."

"Get off!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Thankfully, he did got off. He stood up and rubbed his ear. "Geez. You didn't have to shout, you know."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I know. But if I didn't yell, you wouldn't get off me."

"Good point."

I sat down, Indian-style, on the floor. "That was really fast. And I didn't say I was ready."

Fang sat down on the couch and stretched his long legs in front of him and crossed his ankles. He twined both his hands and rested them on his stomach. "Well, you said 'Bring it.'"

"That doesn't mean I was ready!"

He shrugged. "I took it as a ready."

"But it wasn't!"

"You could have told me."

"You didn't say so!"

He shrugged again. "I'm not satisfied. Too quick."

"Wanna go again?" I asked him. I licked my lips.

He eyed me for a few minutes. "I was thinking we should do something else."

"Like?"

"You know. . ."

I think I know what he's talking about. "Uh uh. No. We are not doing that. I do not approve." I found myself blushing tomato red.

His eyes widened and a smirk played on his lips. "You don't want to go riding?"

"Oh! You mean. . . I knew that!" I laughed nervously. "I knew that! Of course! Sure! I'd love to go riding!" I instantly stood up and went to my closet. I am not letting Fang see my blushing face. Maybe he already did.

"You thought I meant making out, am I right?" His voice was mocking. I turned around and pointed a finger at him.

"No, I didn't thought of that." I lied. I turned back around and went inside my closet. Did I mention that my closet is a walk-in and is divided into three rooms? No? OK, well it is.

"OK. . . Whatever you say. . ." He emphasized both the phrases' last syllables. I stripped off my clothes.

"I didn't! I swear!" I shouted to him while I put on my riding suit.

"You don't have to swear! I already know you did!" He shouted back. I heard his laugh echoed in the room. My room have high ceilings.

"I'm going to hate you for this, you know!" I pulled on my boots and grabbed my leather gloves.

"No, you won't." I left my closet as I shoved my fingers inside the gloves. I saw him putting on his jacket and tying on his boots.

"Yes, I will. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm stubborn. And when I set my mind on something, I intend to accomplish it."

"So, you're setting your mind into hating me."

"Exactly. Now, we should go or I won't be able to eat the pot roast Mom's making for dinner tonight."

"Can I join?" He opened the door.

"No."

"Fine. After you, my lady." I glared at him, even though I was swooning mentally because he called me "my lady." (Shit!)

I left my room and Fang closed the door behind him. "Just so you know, I'm not a lady."

"I know that already."

Of course he did.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys notice that those last two phrases rhymed?**

**Fang: I noticed.**

**Iggy: Of course Fangie-poo did. He's smart and all. (Note sarcasm.)**

**Me: RnR?**


	14. Suffering

**A/N: Have you guys heard of that Seventeen is making a magazine just all about Justin Blah-blah-blah cover to cover? It made my blood burn. Speaking of hearing, I totally love that Beggin' Strips commercial for dogs. Sigh. I wish bacon can come in bags as big as those.**

**Iggy: Awesomesauce. It would be so freaking cool. Why can't they package bacon as big as those?**

**Fang: Huh. Since bacon is a (meat) dessert that only people as cool as US can eat, they try to limit their supplies by hogging it all to their own mouths. Totally unfair.**

**Me: You do know that-**

**Fang: Yes, I know. Just type the freaking chapter.**

**Me: Fine!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Fang POV

Here's what I'm doing.

I'm wooing Max.

I just realized that I like her. Like _like _her.

My breath catches just at the mere sight of her. Her scent floods my nostrils, making it impossible to breathe. My heart pounds when she's near me. My knees get wobbly when she smiles at me like that. Which ached me to kiss her senseless. I almost faint when I see her in a dress.

These are the signs that I am infatuated with Max. I just realized that.

I'm slow some times.

"Hey, Mom," Mom said cheerily to her Mom. Dr. M was mashing potatoes in the kitchen when we passed her. "Do you need anything?"

Dr. M nodded and wiped her hands on her apron. She handed Max a list and shoved money on her hand. "These are the things I need. Be back in an hour." She kissed Max's cheek and nodded to me. "Fang, make sure she doesn't stop for chocolate." I noticed Max's face change to an offended one. I half-smirked. Max glared at me.

"I will." I bowed slightly and left to the stables.

As I left, I saw Max scowling at her mother about something I will never know. I saddled my horse and Max's and mounted mine. I held Max's horse's reins while I waited for her. Max came out, frowning and her face very red.

Dr. M's head popped out. "Fang, do you want to have dinner with us?" She looked so hopeful that I couldn't resist. But since I could feel Max glaring daggers at me, I turned her down.

"No thanks, Dr. M. I'm fine."

Max's mother pouted. "Fang, I insist," I opened my mouth to argue. "And no, I'm not taking a no for an answer. I don't care if you're a lord and all. Max, please do stop glaring at him. Be back in an hour, OK?"

Max yelled, "Yes, Mom!" She turned to me. I handed her horse's reins. She grabbed it angrily.

Since we are going to town, she was going towards the wrong way. "Max, it's this way." I pointed to the road opposite of the direction she was going.

She huffed and I saw a blush forming on her cheeks. "I knew that!"

Max was a few meters ahead of me; I urged my horse closer to her. I rode beside her while she still tried to ignore me.

"What are we buying?" I asked, trying to start a conversation since the town is about fifteen minutes away.

"Some spices and a few vegetables."

"Like?"

"We're out of salt, pepper, cinnamon, ginger, onions, garlics, lettuce, tomatoes, what else?" She had her face all scrunched up that I found so adorable.

"Pretty much you're out of everything."

"Yep, not my fault since I eat like a giant."

I chuckled at that. But I still can't believe a girl who can eat that much doesn't gain any weight. "You have a high metabolism." I stated, not asked.

She nodded again. "I'm an athlete, that's why."

"Aah."

She turned her gorgeous face at me. "You really can stay for dinner."

I met her gaze. "But you don't want me to."

She turned away. "I-I. . ."

"It's OK. I'm not coming."

I saw her shoulders sag down. "You're going to disappoint my mother. And probably my sisters."

I continued to stare at her. "I just do what you want." She pulled her reins; her horse stopped. I stopped mine and turnd my horse around. "Something wrong?" I asked, clearly concerned.

She stared at me with those deep brown orbs. "I want you to come."

I tilted my head. "I thought you didn't want me to."

"I know I said that," She lowered her head. Her hair covered her face so I can't see her. "But I said that because I was annoyed. I changed my mind. You can come. Just as long as you don't get on my nerves." She held her head up and stared at me.

"I don't think I can stop myself from getting on your nerves."

She narrowed her eyes and ignored what I said. "Can you stay for dinner?"

"I can, but I don't know if I want to."

She nudged her horse forward. "I'm gonna wait for your answer after we gather all the stuff Mom needs."

"As you say, my lady."

"Again, I'm not a lady."

"Again, I know that."

* * *

"Do you need help with that?" I offered Max my help but every time I do, she always turns it down.

"I don't want to." She said through her clenched teeth.

"You obviously do," I snatched the other paper bag from her hand and held up a hand. "No buts. I'll help you get on your horse." With my free hand, I helped Max on her horse.

"Give me the bag."

I ignored her, while I get on my horse. I switched the bag to my left arm and held the reins on my right. "Ready?" I saw her sit uncomfortably. "Switch the bag to your left."

"Thanks," said Max, now much more comfortable. She nudged her horse forward. "Come on, Fang! Or we'll be late for dinner!" She shouted over her shoulder.

I smirked and followed Max. "I didn't say I would come."

Max laughed because I saw her shoulders shaking. "Don't fool me, Fang. I heard your stomach rumbling. I'm not stupid!" She urged her horse to go faster.

"I never said you are stupid!" I also urged my horse to go faster.

"You're coming! You can't deny your own hunger!"

Oh, if she just knew what kind of hunger I'm suffering right now. I've been aching to kiss Max, touch Max, to caress her cheek, to wrap my arms around her, to. . . ARGH! It's agonizing!

"Fine, I'm coming!"

Just the sound of her laughter made me want her more. _Oh, shit_.

Fifteen minutes later, we were both breathless and laughing. We high-fived and laughed even more. Dr. M's head popped out and called us in.

"Did you get everything?" She asked, her apron flour-y. Max and I nodded. "She didn't stop for chocolate?" She asked me.

I nodded. "Though she was very tempted to." I glanced at Max and she looked as if she's going to slap me. I smirked at her because seeing her angry just makes her more beautiful.

Dr. M patted Max's shoulder. "Don't worry, I made cookies," Max's eyes lit up. "Which you are going to eat after dinner," She pouted. "Now go fix the table. With the flowers."

"I don't know how to do the flowers!" cried Max.

"Then get your sisters to do it. They're upstairs."

I followed Max, as she left the kitchen. I took the napkins and folded them. "NUDGE! ELLA! GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!" Max yelled so loud that I felt the ground shake.

"We can hear you, Max!"

"GET THE HELL DOWN HERE!"

"Yes, we will!"

"I SAID, GET DOWN!"

"Fine!" Ella and Nudge emerged, wearing the most outrageous dresses I have ever seen. They saw me and they blushed. They curtsied fancily and smiled at me. "Good evening, my lord."

My eyebrows rose. "Just Fang."

They giggled and descended the stairs. Max shook her head. "Where's Ari?"

"In his room," answered Ella. To me she said, "Cover your ears."

I was confused, so I didn't get to cover my ears right away. Then, I knew why I had to cover my ears.

"ARI! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE!"

I rubbed my ears because they were ringing so loud. I said to Max, "Do you have to yell that loud?"

She turned to me, an annoyed look on her face. She rested a hand on her waist and cocked an eyebrow. "Yes. Got a problem with that?"

"Kinda." Her eyes narrowed to slits so I smirked at her. Ella and Nudge exchanged glances. "I'm an annoyance to your sister." I winked and they giggled.

"Would you stop flirting with my sisters?" Max said, her voice very, VERY annoyed.

"I'll try." I continued setting down the napkins.

"What do you mean you'll try? You _will_." She glared at me.

"Fine. I _will_."

"You don't mean it."

"Of course I mean it."

"You don't sound that you do."

"Yes, I mean it."

"I'm still not convinced."

"What's going to make you convince?"

"Set the up whole table."

"Your mom said you're supposed to do it."

"Well, you're doing it now. Might as well finish it."

"What do I get?"

"What do you mean what do you get?"

"In return."

"Anything. Just set up the table. Nudge and Ella are going to do the flowers."

I grinned at her, teeth and all. Her eyes widened and she looked away. As if on cue, Ari came down. "Cool, Fang's here. What are we having for dinner?"

"Pot roast!" Dr. M yelled from the kitchen.

When I finished setting up the table and Nudge and Ella placed the flowers, I sat down across from Max. I smirked secretly at her while she looked down. (read: blushing.)

I'm going to enjoy this dinner.

* * *

**A/N: I could've updated yesterday if it wasn't for my family taking a video call from my family at the Philippines.**

**Fang: (licks ice cream) Ig!**

**Iggy: What?**

**Fang: Say the RnR.**

**Iggy: Why do I have to do it?**

**Fang: (holds up ice cream) I'm eating.**

**Iggy: You do it.**

**Fang: I said you do it.**

**Me: I'LL DO IT! RnR?**


	15. Disappointed

**A/N: I'm currently resisting the urge to read Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama right now. It's kinda hard, since the urge is almost THIS close to eating my conscience.**

**Iggy: What's Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama?**

**Me: It's a Japanese Romance Comedy Manga.**

**Iggy: And the plot is?**

**Me: It's kinda long. And besides, I suck at summaries.**

**Iggy: At least try?**

**Me: No. Now shut the hell up while I attempt to memorize Kesha's Your Love Is My Drug.**

**Fang: That song is very addictive.**

**Me: I know!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

Max POV

What does he want from me?

That question has been stuck on my head for the rest of the dinner. My curiosity has always been my number one weakness.

He could ask anything from me! A horse or a house or more money or. . . God, this is frustrating! Why did I even say "anything" at first? That is just plain stupid of me.

Of course, I shouldn't have let Fang come for dinner. What did I think of asking him to come? What came over me? What?

God, he won't stop staring! He would keep his eyes on me then I try to ignore his unsettling gaze at me. When he'll ask something at me, I would stare down at my plate then blush.

It's embarrassing. I felt like curling myself into a ball then cower in the farthest corner. Like a chicken.

Read this: I am not like this. Actually, I'm the complete opposite. Besides, no guy has ever made me uneasy. Not even that loser Sam. Why am I even talking about him?

_What the hell does he want from me? What the hell does he want from me?_

"Max," Mom said, standing up and brushing the skirt of her dress. "Please accompany Lord Fang to the stables. Make sure he gets back to his home safe." _What am I? The stable girl?_

I gritted my teeth. "Sure," I replied. Guys are supposed to do that, right? Instead of the other way around? I stood up and tossed my napkin on the table. I gathered my hair to a ponytail while I waited for Fang. "Coming?" I asked him. He nodded and we went outside.

I love nights way better than mornings. There's just something about the dark that is very calm. I don't know what it is, but I always feel calm during nighttime. As I strode to the stables, Fang was trolling behind me.

When we reached the stables, I felt Fang's dark gaze on me. I glanced upwards. Stars illuminated the sky like lights on a Christmas tree. The sight made me smile.

"Don't you just love starry nights?" I asked Fang absently. Fang's gaze left me as he looked at the sky. I lowered my head while I studied him.

At night, he looked a lot taller. Beneath the stars' light, I saw that his eyelashes are actually long and his eyes are brown-ish in color. With his hands on his pockets, his position made him look serene.

"I used to think stars are fireworks," I continued, not waiting for Fang's response. "I would always look out my window at night, and grin like an idiot." I chuckled softly.

Fang's gaze was on me again. "Do you love it?"

I nodded. "I still do. Stars just magically appear at night and it always amazes me."

Fang suddenly grabbed my right wrist and pulled me to his chest. I gasped and blushed. My left arm went around him. His right hand cupped the back of my head. I felt his lips on the top of my head. I closed my eyes, living the moment.

"What did you want from me?" I finally asked Fang. To my surprise, this embrace gave me courage.

"I just want to feel you against me." I turned my head so my left ear was on his left chest. I listened to his heart beat; it was hard and fast, as if he's nervous. I felt him take in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You're so soft." I smiled and closed my eyes.

That was when he let go. I tried not to look obviously disappointed and unsatisfied. I really wanted that embrace to last a lot longer.

He was reluctant to let go. When he did, he turned me around, so my back was facing my house and his back facing the stables. He bowed slightly and took my hand and kissed the back of it, gently.

"Do me a favor."

_Anything_. "What?" My heart went all fluttery to what he's going to say next.

"Curtsy for me."

"What a weird favor." My heart went back to normal. I curtsied slightly and it brought a grin to Fang's handsome face.

"I had fun." He mounted his horse and nudged it forward.

My eyes followed him as his shape as it slowly disappear in the dark. When I couldn't see him anymore, I turned back to the house.

Remember, I was not wearing a dress.

* * *

Why was he nervous?

Was he even nervous?

Why did he want me to cursty?

Did my heart just went all fluttery?

Did I actually want that intimate hug to last a lot longer?

Why was I disappointed?

Somehow, that affection memory that last only five minutes but seemed a hundred years in my world is _very _romantic.

I mean, it was dark and it was just the two of us and we were hugging (not kissing) under the stars. That sounds romantic, right? Right?

Jesus. Since when did I care?

Since when did my heart flutter in excitement?

Since when did I start babbling in my mind?

Since when?

While sprawled all over my bed, I stripped naked. Not naked _naked. _I'm wearing a white racerback tank top and blue plaid boxer shorts. I slipped behind my covers and sighed. I tossed my discarded garments on the floor, creating a mess.

Why can't my feelings be straightforward?

* * *

**A/N: There. Guys, I'm not really in the mood in starting weird random dialogues with Fang and Iggy right now. Besides, I can't think of anything random when I'm watching Game 6 of the NBA Finals. GO CELTICS!**

**Fang: Celtics are not going to win. (not taking eyes off the TV screen)**

**Iggy: Yeah! Lakers are! (also not taking eyes off the TV screen)**

**Fang & Iggy: (screams at the top of their lungs) SHOOT THE FUCKING BALL, LAKERS!**

**Me: (shakes head) RnR?**


	16. Against

**A/N: (sighs) I don't think I can make the chapters longer. Well, I can always try. On my previous MR fanfic (Messedup Highschool Life), most of the chapters are 1500-4500 words long. I'm always short of ideas these days...**

**Iggy: Ha! (points finger at Me)**

**Me: What?**

**Iggy & Fang: LAKERS WON! HA! IN YOUR FACE, AYA!**

**Me: You guys were lucky. Hmpf!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

Fang POV

Shit. Shit. Shitshitshit_shit_.

I was on the verge of losing control that night.

When Max asked me I could have anything in return, _it _instantly popped in my head.

_I'm gonna make out with Max._

Didn't I tell you I'm going to woo Max? Didn't I?

Well, I don't want Max to know that I'm going to woo her.

So, after dinner (Though I was still fighting with my conscience NOT to make out with Max) Max led me to the stables. She started talking about how stars are like fireworks, how she have always liked starry nights. At that moment, something snapped inside me.

I noted to myself that I'll like starry nights, just as long as Max is with me. And, that I want to feel Max in my arms.

Max smelled so damn good. She didn't bother to change clothes even though she was sweaty. She just wore her riding suit, boots and all. Her suit really accented her curves more than her other dresses. And her hair has a faint smell of violets.

I was still battling with my inner voice; my heart ws beating so fast that I couldn't calm it down. I also had the hard time breathing because Max's smell was intoxicating.

Finally, (FINALLY!) I let go of her. I was hesitating to do so because I still want to kiss her.

_Breathe. Breathe. Get a grip._

I also saw her lips form into a pout. Don't tell Max that I saw that!

Above all that, I had a hard time sleeping that night because I could still see, hear, feel, smell and taste Max.

* * *

Today in the agenda: Go boating with Max.

And I intend to do whatever it takes. Even if it means giving myself up to the devil. (No way!)

I wrote a note to Max and while waiting for her, here in my house, I arranged the things needed in a picnic.

Food (duh), umbrella (because it's going to be sunny today), basket (to put all the food in), wine (we are all bound to get thirsty), did I miss something? Nope. I didn't.

The doorbell rang.

I sprinted to the front door and stopped. I rolled the sleeves of my gray shirt and ruffled my hair, to look as if I just woke up. I took a deep breath and turned the knob.

Max was going to ring the doorbell again when I opened the door. I leaned on the door frame, resisting the urge to rip the hat off her head.

"You wanted to go somewhere?" Max asked through her clenched teeth. I made her wear her black riding suit, not a dress. Why would you wear a dress in a hot humid weather like today? That's just stupid.

I nodded and invited her in. She looked around my house and examined the furniture.

My house is pretty big. Seven rooms and five bathrooms. Believe me, I really didn't want to inherit this ginormous house. I should have stayed in Paris if I knew I was going to inherit this.

I pointed to Max to sit down in one of the many couches in the front parlor. She sat down on my favorite one. It was black and it can occupy three people. It's made of some kind of wood and I never really cared about its name and all I know that it's dark colored. The legs are bent in a very elegant manner; basically everything about it screams GOTH.

She plopped, not sat, on it. She extended her legs so that she was lying down. I was so busy staring at her long legs that I forgot to breathe. Thankfully, Max shut her eyes.

"Yell if we're leaving, 'kay?"

"Sure," I turned around and went back to the kitchen. I gathered everything inside the basket and went back to the parlor. Max was sitting up, glancing around the parlor.

"What's up with the flowers inside the glass cabinet?" Max pointed at the glass cabinet left of her.

I shrugged. "Mom's. She preserves them or something. C'mon."

She stood up and stretched. I tried not to stare again. "Exactly where are we going?"

"The docks."

"And we're doing what?"

"Boating."

"What? Do you even know how to steer a boat?" I just looked at her. "Fine. You've lived here all your life. Of course you know how to steer a boat."

I badly want Max to shut up. "I got chocolate cake if you want a taste of it."

She stopped.

Chocolate works everytime.

* * *

"Just get in or I'll push you."

"Do it then! Do it!"

"What do you have against the water?"

"I don't have anything against the water! I just don't want to be wet!"

"It's freakin' hot. People want to get wet to cool off."

"So? I don't want to. Besides, I doubt you brought a towel on that basket."

"Nope. Just get in."

"Don't tell me what to do- AAAHHH!"

I grabbed Max's arm before she falls over board. "That's called karma."

Max pulled her arm and sat down. I sat down too and took over the paddles. "Can I eat now?"

"How many times have you asked me that?"

"I don't know. Maybe a hundred?"

I sighed and told her she can eat. I steered the boat to a spot I have always liked. The house of the troll. Or as I call it, The Place Below The Bridge.

Max was eating her second sandwich when I reached The Place Below The Bridge. I stopped paddling and leaned back.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Max asked with her mouth almost full of mayonnaise.

"Later."

"Whatever."

After eating her sixth sandwich she asked me where's the water.

"It's all around you, Max."

"You can't drink that water!"

"It's still liquid."

"I won't drink salty water! Fang, I'm serious! You didn't bring any water?"

"There's wine."

"Where's the corkscrew?"

"I didn't bring one."

"WTF? You didn't bring one?"

"Give me it." She handed me the bottle and I opened it quick. I gave it back to her.

"Now, where are the glasses?"

"Forgot."

"WTF? How can you forget to bring glasses? How am I supposed to drink this? Oh, wait. Never mind," She chugged it down and gulped loudly. "Shit. Red wine?"

I nodded. While she drank, I studied her. I like this Max. Especially if she's grumpy and frustrated because it lights up her eyes. In a good way. It makes her look more beautiful. I should make her mad often. Note to self: Make Max mad everyday.

I took the bottle from her. "Enough."

_This is your chance! Kiss her!_

"Uhh. . . There's chocolate on your lip."

"Really?"

"Here. I'll get it." I moved closer to Max. When our knees are touching, I lowered my head slowly. Max didn't move away. I leaned down to cover her lips.

That is until she covered my face with her right hand. I found myself asking why.

"I haven't eaten any chocolate, Fang. Clever. I'll kiss you, through the back of my hand." She kissed her the back of her hand. Somehow, I could feel her lips through it. Or is it because my lips are kissing her palm? I don't know!

"That didn't make sense." I said, when she took her hand away.

"What is?"

"You kissed your own hand."

"So? Your lips were underneath. That counts as a kiss. Or so that's what I think."

I shook my head.

Damn, she's smart and gorgeous. And stubborn.

Deadly combination.

* * *

**A/N: Hey hey hey! I'm really sorry. Let's solve this problem. How about I update every two days? That can work, right? Iggy! Fang!**

**Iggy & Fang: (wakes up from sleep) Wha?**

**Me: That I update every two days. That can work, right?**

**Iggy: (waves hand) Yeah, yeah.**

**Fang: (closes eyes) Sure, whatever.**

**Me: Yey! So it's settled. Every two days. Starting now.**

**Fang & Iggy: (sleepily) R. . . N. . . R. . .**


	17. Perfect

**A/N: I desperately want to watch K-On! than type this chapter. Just kidding. No, seriously. I want to watch it now!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 17

Max POV

_Is this a date?_

Five words and they completely annihilated my entire head.

When Fang requested if I could come to his house, I was freaking out because I didn't know what Fang wanted from me.

So when I reached his house, I have to slap myself because I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

His house has got to be the largest and the most beautiful house I have ever seen. I pretty much believed that was a dream. That's why I have to slap myself.

Since it wasn't a dream, I told myself to get a grip. And to keep a bored and annoyed look. Not an elated look.

I rang his doorbell and nobody answered it. I was going to ring it again when Fang answered it. I assumed his butler would get it and not him. Huh. Maybe not all lords have butlers then.

Fang was wearing a gray button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair was all ruffled like he just woke up. He looks so irresistible and handsome it's hard not to stare.

I was so frustrated to myself that I clenched my teeth and glared at him.

Fang let me in his house; it was so much bigger inside! He pointed to the front parlor and motioned for me to sit. I picked the Goth-looking chair and plopped on it. I was testing Fang because he was too busy staring at me (read: legs.). I told him to yell if we're leaving. I heard him leave so I sat up and looked around the parlor.

What captured my eye was the glass cabinet full of preserved flowers. It's so interesting because most of the flowers are fully bloomed. And they are so beautiful. I think most of them are rare. Especially this white one. I think it's called a Kadupul flower. I wonder where Fang got that one.

I was so intent in looking at the glass cabinet that I sat up and looked around the parlor. Sheesh. This house is full of glass cabinets. When Fang came back, carrying a basket (We're going to have a picnic), I asked what's up with the cabinet full of preserved flowers. He said it's his Mom's. Huh.

* * *

I have nothing against the water. Nothing. I just don't like getting wet because I have issues with my hair. There. I don't have aqua-phobia.

_This totally feels like a date_.

I have to admit, the whole thing is very romantic. Just the two of us, alone, in a boat, with the silent current of water gently rocking the boat. Isn't that nice? (Actually it's a bit nauseating because I'm not used to romantic stuff.)

I also almost let Fang kiss me, even though I really _really _want him to. That's weird, right? No? Then I'm abnormal.

What is with Fang? Every time I close my eyes, I see his handsome face. I swear, my world is suffering from World War III right now. And I want it to stop. Seriously.

Unfortunately, I don't think it will stop unless this world is rid of Fang. Sigh. Why does he have to exist in this world? _My _world? Geez.

After that "almost kiss", everything was instantly awkward. I'm not good at small talks! Especially if the atmosphere is awkward!

"I think we should go back," I said and cleared my throat. Well, I have to clear my throat because I could feel the undigested chocolate cake coming up my esophagus.

Fang agreed immediately. He turned the boat around and paddled.

The sun was setting. Although this day was really awkward and romantic and confusing, I really didn't want it to end. To me, this day is really special in some ways.

I brought up my knees to my chest and rested my chin on top of them. I turned my body so I can see the sunset. Gosh. I really didn't think sunsets can be breathtaking.

"Max, are you coming?" Fang was already standing up and offering his hand. I smiled to him and took his hand. We got off the boat and walked back home.

On the way home, Fang and I walked side by side, but not touching. A dandelion caught my eye. To cover my shyness, I dropped to the ground and picked the dandelion. I dropped my head and started picking off the petals. I kept a good five feet between us. I prayed that I won't run out of petals to pick off when we reach his house.

As soon as I finished the prayer, I ran out of petals. I snapped my head back up and huffed. I threw away the now-bald dandelion. I felt Fang's gaze on me.

"Something wrong?" he asked, curious. He switched the basket to his right hand.

I shook my head. His staring is making me uncomfortable. "I left my horse at your house."

Fang nodded and turned his gaze forward. _Thank you!_

AWWWK-WAAARD.

I clasped both my hands behind my back. "So, what are you doing tomorrow?" I tried to start a conversation with him so that I won't have to die from awkwardness.

Fang shrugged. "Work, I guess. I'm behind in my accounting."

"Aah. Anything else?"

He shrugged again. "Not sure. You?"

"Me what?"

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "I'll be stuck at home, going through some lists. Boring."

"Lists of what?"

"Lists of the names of eligible bachelors."

"For?"

"What do you mean 'for'? Duh."

Fang looked at me.

"Fine. If I have to explain everything to you. Mom wants me to go through the lists of the names of eligible bachelors. Basically, she wants me to pick the guys who would make a good husband."

Fang stopped in his tracks. I stopped too and looked back. "You're still looking for a husband?"

I sighed heavily and rubbed my eyes. "Yes. I won't leave New York until I find myself a husband. And it's really hard to look for a husband."

"Hard?" Fang tilted his head. I hate it when he does that. I feel like he's mocking me somehow.

"It _is _hard!"

"Why don't you just grab the first guy you find and marry him?"

I turned my face away. "It's not that easy."

"Why? It's easy."

I shook my head. "No, it's not easy."

"You want the perfect husband."

Does he have to be so right? God. It's like he can read my thoughts!

I heard Fang chuckle. "Max, there's no such thing as a perfect husband."

I snapped my head to him. "Why can't you just leave me dreaming?"

"You won't find your 'perfect' husband if you keep dreaming."

"I don't want to marry some random guy I don't even know that much. I want someone who understands me. Who really connects with me. Who accepts me for who I am. That's what I don't like about this marriage stuff. The guy expect you to change for him. And I don't want to change."

I felt a pat on top of my head. I closed my eyes when I said the speech and didn't saw Fang approach me. "I hope you'll find him," he patted my head again and grinned at me. "Tell you what. I'll help you."

"Help me find a husband?"

"Sure, why not."

"But you have work."

Fang winked at me. "Mom can do my accounting."

I grinned at him. "OK. You'll help me. Besides, you probably know all the eligible bachelors here."

"Yeah. More than you can imagine."

"You know, I think I want a husband who will pat my head and help me through everything."

Fang patted my head again. "I'm sure you'll meet him."

Out of nowhere, I hugged Fang. I wrapped my arms around his waist and glued my face on his chest. Fang did this really weird pat on my back. I inhaled his scent; I still love it. I let go of him. "Thank you."

Fang looked at me and grabbed my hand. He started running. "Race you back home?"

I took my hand away. "You're on."

I smiled all the way home.

_This still felt like a date._

* * *

**A/N: (sighs) I really don't keep to my promises, do I? I'm really sorry. I got caught up in watching anime. I just finished Avatar: The Last Airbender today! All three seasons!**

**Fang: What are you doing after this?**

**Me: Um, watch K-On! ?**

**Iggy: No. Type the 11th chapter of Forbidden. How can you forget that?**

**Me: I'm sorry! I will! I will!**

**Iggy: RnR?**


	18. Wrong

**Chapter 18**

**Fang POV**

I'm so thick-headed.

Of course Max is finding a husband. Isn't that the purpose of her coming here in New York?

Didn't I also _emphasized_ that I'm the "perfect" husband she's looking for? Didn't I? I patted her head when she said she wants a husband who pats her head like I did and help her through everything which I'm gonna do.

It irks me.

Just the thought of Max marrying some douchebag makes my blood boil. God. In fact, I can't even think of it right now! It's making me want to kill someone.

_Relax, Fang. Get a hold of yourself and just go to Max's house right now._

I took a deep breath and cleared my mind.

I'm just going to Max's house and help her pick some eligible bachelors that would make a good husband.

I'm gonna do that and nothing more.

* * *

"Come in!" Max yelled from inside her room.

"Ready to pick desperate and useless bachelors?" I teasingly asked Max. I sat down on the couch I've sat down for countless times when Max and I were having our daily friendly fights. I so miss tackling Max.

Across the room near the window, there was a huge wooden desk. And Max was sitting in front of it, with her back facing me. Max twisted around her seat and glared at me.

That was when I saw that she was wearing a pale blue dress. And her hair was all fancy. My eyebrows rose. "What's up with the get-up?" I crossed my arms on my chest.

Max turned back around. "Mom told me to wear it. I argued that I don't want to. But, as usual, she didn't let me hear my complaints."

I stood up and walked over to Max. I stopped right behind her and rested my hands behind the back of her chair. I leaned down to look at the lists. "Wow." I said and inhaled Max's hair, without her noticing it.

Max screamed and almost jumped out of her chair. "Dude! You scared me!" Laughter was bubbling up my throat. Her hand grabbed my face and she pushed me away. "Get a chair. I don't want you breathing down on my neck."

I found a chair hidden in the corner of the room. I lifted it and dropped it beside where Max is sitting. I turned it around so my legs were on either side of me and my arms resting on top of the back of the chair.

"Show me the lists," I held out a hand to her and she handed me a piece of paper. I straightened it and skimmed through -possibly- a thousand names. "Have you-?"

Max nodded. "I already picked ten bachelors. And that's why I need your help." She showed me another piece of paper that has ten names written on it.

"Sir Nat Drew? He's ancient. He's probably eighty now." I took the pen she was holding and crossed out Drew's name.

Max looked at me. "How do you know? Have you seen him?" I nodded. "OK. Next name."

"Lord Chris Tate. Did you know he's been arrested fifteen times?"

"OK. He's definitely out." Max took the pen away from me and crossed out Tate's name. "Next."

"Raphael Hoyte. He's good-looking and rich. Downside? He has a girl-ish voice."

Max giggled. "Poor guy. Have you met him?" I nodded. "Poor guy. Next."

"Richard Cooper. Tall, blond and brainless."

Max laughed harder. "Oh, God. I wonder how their parents cope with them." She crossed out Cooper's name.

I went through the remaining six names. "The rest of these are ex-criminals and widowers who mope around all day."

"And here I thought they'll be good guys."

"How do you pick them?"

"By their name. If their names sounds gentlemanly, I write them down." I gave her paper and picked up the original one.

"OK. Nine hundred and ninety more bachelors to go."

Max sighed heavily. "Kill me now."

_I'd rather not, Max._

* * *

By the time we cleared about six hundred names, Max's eyelids were already drooping.

I snapped my fingers at her and she snapped back to life.

"How many more?"

"Three hundred?"

"How about we just do Eenie Meenie Miney Moe? That would be easier."

"Can you do that with three hundred names?"

"Nope. This is so hard. How about I point at the paper randomly? And wherever my finger lands, you can tell me about the guy."

"That could work."

Max closed her eyes. She pointed at the first name. It landed on my name.

"Lord Nicholas Grey." I smirked. Who knew my name would be on this list?

Max's eyes flashed open. "What? Why is your name in the list?"

"I _am _a bachelor."

"I know that! B-but. . . Next!"

I just shook my head. She pointed again. Again, it landed on my name.

"Lord Nicholas Grey."

"Goddamn it! Are you moving the paper?" I held up my hands. "OK, one more time. If it lands on your name again, I will definitely strangle you."

_Drum roll, please. . ._

Her finger landed on. . .

You guessed it right.

"What is wrong with you?" She shouted at me.

"Me? It's your finger!"

"Argh! Why does it always land on your name? Why?"

I shrugged. "Coincidence?"

"Coincidence? I don't think so. It landed on your name three times in a row. _That _is not coincidence."

"What do you call it?"

"I don't know!"

_Is it destiny? _"Maybe. . ."

"It _is _not destiny."

"Then let's just go through the three hundred names one by one."

"God, no! I'm getting hungry. . ." She looked at me.

"I am not getting you any lunch," I fastened my eyes back on the paper. "Greg Lawson. A successful doctor, rich and good-looking." Max eyes lit up. "Has three kids." Her face fell.

"That sucks. How old do you think his kids are?"

I shrugged. "He has twins that are the same age as Angel. And the youngest is a girl that is seven years old."

"Ugh. Next name."

"Hank Frye." I clenched my teeth.

"What? What?" Max eagerly asked.

"I don't think you're into bad boys."

"You're right. GOD! We are not making any progress! The only name on my list is yours!" She clamped her mouth with her hand.

_Did I hear her right? _"Excuse me?" I put a finger to my ear.

"Nothing!" Her face was bright red. "I said we are not making any progress."

"After that."

She took a deep breath. "I said, the only name on my list is. . ." Her voice was so soft that I have to lean closer to her. "Yours."

"And why is that?"

"Because you're the only decent bachelor I have heard of?"

"That's a good reason." She sighed again. "Why would you add my name?"

"Because. . . I said so?"

This time, I was the one who sighed. "Let's continue this tomorrow."

Max nodded. "Sure. I'm getting hungry. Wanna come?"

I rose a brow. "Now you're asking me to join you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just shut up. Do you want to or not?"

"Food? Hell yeah." I opened the door for her. I waved a hand for her to go on forward. "After you, my lady."

She rolled her eyes again. "What did I say about me being called 'my lady'?"

"That you like it?"

She smacked my arm. "I'm not a lady."

"Well, you _are _wearing a dress."

Her eyes narrowed. "That doesn't count."

I leaned down to whisper on her ear. "To me you are, Max." I pulled back and crooked my arm to her.

Her face was bright red again. Her hand fell on my arm. I smiled at her, teeth and all. She turned away.

I'm not giving up.

I'll make Max fall for me.

* * *

**A/N: Did you notice that I started with the chapter right away? I didn't want to keep you guys from reading the chapter, so I skipped the above Aya's Note.**

**Iggy: (mutters) They just don't want to read your never-makes-sense Aya's notes. Ow! What was that for?**

**Me: For fun. (glares)**

**Fang: Stop it, you two.**

**Me: (sticks out tongue at Iggy) RnR?**


	19. Warned

**Chapter 19**

**Max POV**

Who knew looking for a husband is tough work? I'd rather do 1000 push-ups than do more of this stressful job.

I yawned and stretched my arms over my head. It was almost nine in the evening.

"Can we rest? For, like, 24 hours?" I suggested and closed my eyes. Someone smacked my right arm. "Ow!"

"We can't. Now get up." I fell down on the floor and sat up. I changed from my dress to my pajamas. That dress was itchy!

I dropped my head on my hands. "Ughh. . . How many more?"

Fang looked at the list. "Ten."

I was awake. "Why didn't you say so? I told you we can't have any rest!" I yelled to Fang, who was sitting on the edge of my bed.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Lord James King."

"Info?"

"Twenty-five years old, over 6 feet tall, red hair and green eyes. . ." His voice trailed off.

I nudged his foot. "What else?"

"I'm remembering."

"Well, remember faster. I wanna get some sleep."

He sighed loudly. "Multi-millionaire."

I tapped a finger on my chin. "Interesting. His job?"

That was when he cracked up. "You don't wanna know," I narrowed my eyes at him. He shrugged. "Warned you. Casinos."

"He's a gambler?" Fang nodded. "Never mind, then. Next!"

And it went on and on and on and on and on. . . You get the idea.

I rested my head on my fist. I closed my heavy eyelids. "Can we sleep now?" I mumbled.

Fang whispered a yes. "I'd have to sleep here again."

I stood up, still with my eyes closed, and collapsed on my bed, face down. "Whatever."

Fang climbed my bed and lied down beside me. I turned my head at his way. I opened an eye. "No touching." He held up his hands. "Good night, Fang."

He crossed his arms behind his head.

"Good night."

* * *

I was shaking Fang awake.

"Fang! Wake up, you impractical jerk! Wake up!" He wasn't moving. Or even awake.

Time for Plan B.

I slapped Fang's face. Hard. It left a hand-shaped impression on his cheek. He's still sleeping soundly.

I groaned. What's going to take to make this man wake up?

I got it! (Light bulb flashing on top of my head moment.)

I brushed his bangs away from his face. I leaned down and brushed my lips against his. I pulled away to see if he's awake. His eyes were still closed. I gritted my teeth. I lowered my head and kissed his soft lips again.

I closed my eyes and let myself relax. His lips were so soft! I nibbled on his lower lip. His mouth opened.

I felt a hand on the back of my neck and Fang's head slanted. _He's awake! _My eyes snapped open. He was kissing me back and deepened the kiss. Then, Fang turned to his right so I was right beneath him.

Fang's lips left mine and his warm breath left a trail that up my ear. I shivered. (Contradictory, my friend. What a contradiction.)

"You shouldn't have done that," he whispered on my ear. He began nipping my earlobe. I gasped. "You should've thrown cold water on my face." Fang bit my jaw lightly.

I moaned. I put my hands on his chest, palms down and pushed him. "Fang. . ."

His head went up and he was looking down at me. His eyes were _really _dark. His hands were on either side of my head. "Don't ever do that, if you're looking for trouble."

I drew in a shaky breath. "I was waking you up."

He tilted his head. "Using the wrong method." He rose his eyebrows.

I closed my eyes and told myself to calm down. I felt him got off the bed. I drew another shaky breath. I sat up and hugged my knees.

Fang was looking out my window. "The cold-water thing works the best." He turned his head and grinned at me. "The kiss thing, _the _best."

I hid my now-red face behind my hair. "Shut up, Fang."

"How can I? That was pretty bold of you to do."

I blushed harder. "It was nothing."

"The kissing or the blushing?" His voice was mocking.

I snapped up my head. I threw a leg over the bed and pushed myself off my bed. I walked and stopped in front of Fang. I looked up, since he's so much taller than me. "Listen, you insufferable idiot. I was waking you up. That's all."

Fang just looked at me. Then, he lifted a hand and cupped my cheek. "Wow, your face is hot."

I forgot about that. I glowered at him. Then, I smiled evilly. I rose my hand and slapped him on his other cheek. It left another impression.

"What was that for?" He shouted. Not What-was-that-for-it-hurts shout. But What-was-that-for shout.

"For annoying me." I turned around and left my room. Fang was right behind me.

I was going to slam my door shut but Fang's foot was in the way. "I'm sorry. That was wrong of me."

"'Sorry' isn't going to make me feel better." I became frustrated and left the door that way. I descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Mom was mixing something in a bowl.

"And cookies are?"

Mom turned around and kissed my cheek. She saw Fang. "Fang? What are you doing here? Didn't you leave last night?"

I was panicking. Fang answered her. "Yeah. I left last night."

Mom looked at Fang intently. "You're wearing the same clothes like yesterday."

Fang scratched the back of his head. "Well, I slept in these."

"Aah. Are you staying for breakfast? I'm making chocolate-chip pancakes."

"Su-"

I pushed him out of the kitchen. "He's just leaving." My stomach grumbled.

Mom stopped her mixing. "Max, Fang's hungry. He's staying for breakfast."

I threw up my hands. _That was my stomach! _I glared at the back of Fang's head as he strode back in the kitchen.

Fang was already helping my mom fix breakfast. Mom was smiling brightly at him. And Fang half-smiled back. _The devil_.

Fang looked at me. "Max, you're glaring is not helping," He crooked a finger at me. I crossed my arms on my chest. Mom left us alone and began fixing the table.

"Just so you know, that was my stomach. Not yours."

"I know it's yours."

"So why are you still here?"

He shrugged. "Your mom asked me politely. I agreed."

I rolled my eyes. "You're not getting any of the choco-chip pancakes. Those are mine."

He leaned down and murmured something on my ear. Even though he already said it on my ear, I still didn't hear it. "What? What did you say?"

He half-smirked. "C'mon. I'm hungry." He left me wondering.

What did he say?

* * *

**A/N: I'm getting tired of typing the introductory Aya notes. And my head is effing throbbing! God! It hurts!**

**Fang: Get away from the laptop, then.**

**Me: No freakin' way! I'm not leaving!**

**Iggy: Suit yourself. (licks donut)**

**Me: Where did you get that donut?**

**Iggy: Jupiter? Aya, you know where the donuts are.**

**Me: Right. (leaves chair)**

**Fang: That was smooth, Ig.**

**Iggy: Yeah, that's me. Smooth Iggy.**

**Fang: Somehow, it doesn't fit.**

**Iggy: (offended) Yeah, it does!**

**Fang: RnR?**


	20. Specific

**Chapter 20**

**Fang POV**

Max, Max, Max.

This whole wooing idea is so hard. Why does it have to be so hard? I don't have any patience! I'm a very impatient man!

Why can't Max see that I'm perfectly perfect for her? Is she so blind?

"Oh, Fang," Dr. M said, while pouring syrup on her pancakes. "Can you escort Max to the dress shop? I want her to buy three more dresses for the ball this Saturday."

Max dropped her spoon. I picked it up for her. She snatched it away from me. "Why three? Isn't one dress enough? Does it have to be more than one?" She slammed her spoon down.

Dr. M shook her head. "Fang, can you escort her?" She didn't let me answer. "Make sure she doesn't go anywhere else but the dress shop," I sipped my coffee and looked at Max. Max opened her mouth to argue. "No buts, Max. You are going to buy three dresses and I'm ending this conversation." Dr. M held up a finger.

Max dropped her face on her hands. Dr. M stood up and left the dining room.

"This is so freakin' stupid!" Max muffled from beneath her hands. I pulled her hands away. "You're not really going to escort me, are you?"

I shrugged. "I didn't say I agreed."

Max scratched her head. "Well, I can't argue with Mom. Even though I always want to have the last line. This is so frustrating!" Max slammed her fist on the table.

I stood up. "Are you going?"

She rubbed her eyes. "Do you really have to ask me that? You already know what I'm going to say."

I held up a hand to her. "Let's get this over with."

"You are so right." Max said and closed her hand over mine.

"I still have to take a shower and change clothes."

"Right, forgot about that. I'll wait for you here in an hour. I also need to clean up."

I nodded. I opened their back door and inhaled the air outside.

Someone grabbed me from behind.

"Wha-"

Someone's lips closed over mine. For just a second.

I opened my eyes. Max was looking up at me. "Don't be late. If you are late for even a second, I'll kill you."

"Got it."

* * *

At exactly fifty minutes later, I knocked on their front door.

Max opened it and put on her hat. She's not wearing a dress. Instead, she's wearing her black riding gear.

"Not a word, Fang. Mom wanted me to wear a dress. And I didn't want to. Let's go!" She ran a few feet ahead of me. She stopped and looked back when I didn't follow her. "Wait. Where's your horse?"

"I didn't bring it."

"What did you bring?"

"My carriage."

"Your what?"

"My carriage." I repeated.

"Why? Your horse would have been enough."

Wow. "Just get in."

"Where is it?" I pointed to my black carriage that was parked to my left. My horses are neighing impatiently. "Oh. Now I see it."

Like a gentleman, I opened the door for her and waved her ahead. Max mumbled a thanks. I went after her and sat across from her. "Well, who's going to run this thing?"

"My butler." I opened the window and whistled for Mike. Mike instantly dropped his cigarette and took his seat. Mike grasped the reins and asked me where to. "Dress shop." Mike tipped his hat and we're off.

I eyed Max while she looked out the window. "Just out of curiosity, how many carriages do you own?" I shrugged. "I want a _specific _number, Fang."

"Seven."

She snapped her head at me. "How big are those?"

"Twice the size of this?" I'm not really sure, actually.

"You're not sure? Why are you not sure?"

"I don't use them much."

"What exactly do you do, Fang? I'm curious. Amuse me." Max leaned back and twined her fingers.

"I can't explain it."

"Of course you can. That's what words are for," I shook my head at her. "Oh. So it's a secret. I have got to interrogate a lord this Saturday. Since the lord in front of me won't answer at all."

I shrugged.

"Is this carriage one of the smallest?" I shook my head. "What then?"

"_The_ smallest."

Max looked like she just got struck by lightning. "Are you kidding me? This one is. . . Is. . . How much is this?"

I half-smirked at her. "You don't wanna know."

"That expensive?" I nodded. "Oh my God. This carriage is the biggest one I've seen! And the chairs are so soft! Wait. I'm hungry."

"You just ate."

"So? I'm always hungry. Do you have food?" I shook my head. "You're pathetic. Aren't you hungry?"

_If only she knows. If only_.

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Like what?" I shrugged. "You are really boring."

"Look who's talking," I muttered.

Max snapped her fingers. "Speaking of that, what exactly did you whisper to me?"

"What whisper?"

"The one before we ate breakfast. _That _whisper."

I smirked. "Ah."

"Well, aren't you going to tell me?" I just smirked and looked out the window. "Fang! Tell me!" I love it when Max gets to Tell-me-Tell-me-Tell-me-or-else-I'll-explode mood. She gets all red and I just think it's adorable.

Do you want to know?

Huh. I don't think you do.

You'll know later.

Max moved closer to me and shook my shoulders. "Tell. Me. Or. Else. I'll. Explode." Max emphasized every word.

"You'll know someday," I said softly.

Just then, the door opened. I didn't even notice the carriage stopped. I turned my head to my butler. I think I know what we must've looked like. Mike quickly closed the door.

I turned my head back to Max. She was gaping. "I think you just embarrassed yourself in front of my butler."

"Oh, no."

* * *

"This is torture."

Max and I stood in front of the dress shop and stared at the door.

"Wanna get this over with?" I asked Max.

She nodded. "I might as well. That way, I wouldn't have to suffer later."

I opened the door for her (I'm being a gentleman today) and waved her ahead of me.

A woman of 50 years of age (I think) with white hair and narrow eyeglasses that were perched on the edge of her nose welcomed us. Also, there was a tape measure around her neck, like a scarf.

"Welcome! What can I get for you?" _Really? All you have are dresses, woman! _She looked at Max then to me. And back to Max. Then back to me. "Lord Nicholas!" She quickly curtsied. I bowed slightly. "Are you here to buy a dress for you lady?" _My lady? Oh, wait. She was talking to Max._

Max denied that she was my lady. (Well, in the future she will.) "Oh, no. I'm not F-Nick's lady."

"Oh, Nick, is it?" The white-haired woman giggled. I turned away. "Well, come along. The latest dresses just came in. You're right in time."

"I'm not your lady," Max hissed on my ear.

"Tell her that." I hissed back.

We stopped and the woman opened a door.

Rows and rows of dresses invited as in.

Oh. Wow.

The woman in front of us just smiled brightly. Max smiled uncomfortably back. The woman grabbed Max while she pointed me to sit on one of the couches in the room. _OK, then_.

Max was being dragged away and I just waved my fingers at her. She mouthed, "Help me!" I shook my head at her. She pouted and disappeared.

This room is too feminine. I'm so out of place.

Fifteen minutes later, Max came out from the dressing room. She was scowling. And wearing a teal strapless floor-length dress.

I was awed. My heart started beating faster.

"So? Tell me it's fine so I can put on the second dress!"

"It's. . . Beautiful." I blinked many times. Her smooth shoulders are glaring at me! Max smiled at me and gathered her skirts and went to the dressing room again.

This is going to be a lot harder than I realized.

The second dress was even more distracting and beautiful than the first one. A one-shoulder purple ball gown with ribbons of lace all over. I can't breathe!

"It's. . . Beautiful." Max nodded and went back inside.

I closed my eyes to shake off the fantasies involving only Max out of my head. Max emerged again.

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. Could it be any more distracting and beautiful?

This time it's bright red with the straps off the shoulders and a belt of diamonds synched tightly around her waist.

"It's. . . Perfect." I whispered. I couldn't take my off her. She blushed and turned away.

"We'll take all three," she said to the woman. The woman just giggled and clapped. What 50-year-old giggles? Max disappeared again.

Why did I say perfect?

Max came out in her riding gear. "Uh oh."

"What?" I asked as I stood up.

"I forgot the money. Oh no. I'll just-"

I held up a hand to her. "I'll pay for it."

"But, Fang-"

The woman came out of the dressing room carrying all three dresses. She smiled at me.

At the front desk, I took out my wallet and gave the woman a wad of paper bills. The woman's eyes widened. I took the dresses from her and opened the door for Max.

Max was just as shocked as the woman.

"You didn't just paid for my dresses."

"Oh, I did." I whistled for Mike. The carriage was suddenly in front of us. I opened the door and let Max in. I laid the dresses on my seat and sat next to Max.

The carriage started moving.

I leaned back and tried to cleared my head. But unsuccessfully since Max was right beside me and I could smell her hair and it's driving me crazy.

"Thanks. I think. I don't think I can ever repay you. I mean, those dresses must have cost a lot of money!"

I turned my head at her. "I'm rich."

"Of course, I knew that," Max bit her lip. "I don't think I can ever re-"

I grabbed Max's head and kissed her. My fingers interlaced on her hair. Max's hands clung to my collar as she kissed me back. She opened her mouth and we French-kissed.

Before things could get any further, I pulled away. I rested my forehead with Max's.

"Now, we're even."

* * *

**A/N: Did you know that the average person will kiss for 20,000 minutes?**

**Iggy: You totally got that from that Dentyne commercial.**

**Me: So? It's still very interesting.**

**Fang: RnR?**


	21. Thought

**Chapter 21**

**Max POV**

For once, I thought like a girl. You know, with all that swooning, boy-sighing and daydreaming.

Here I am, making out with the most handsome, the most wanted, and the most irresistible guy in the whole world.

Isn't that the DREAM for all girls out there? Isn't it?

As usual, I'm not liking this new part of me.

_SHAKE IT OFF. GET OUT OF MY FREAKING HEAD. SHAKE IT OFF!_

It's like a switch was flicked.

Instead of staring at those _really _dark eyes like a lovesick damsel, I glared. My hands that were clinging on his shirt turned into fists. Fang didn't even noticed. I could have pushed him away, but I didn't. I pulled him closer.

"Listen to me, you insufferable pervert, if any word describing this moment leaks out, you'll be dead before you even know it. Got it?" Fang frantically nodded his head. "Good." I pushed him away angrily.

The carriaged stopped.

I gathered all my dresses; I don't even care if they get all wrinkly. All the best not to go to that ball.

I didn't wait for Fang to be all gentleman-ly again. I just kicked open the door, ignored the surprised look on Fang's butler's face and went inside my house.

Mom was waiting on the front door, so that stopped me.

"Oh, you're back." Mom suddenly hugged. Huh? "You forgot about the-" She saw the dresses I was currenty holding. "How did you pay for this?" I just stuck a thumb over my shoulder. Meaning? Fang paid for it.

Mom's eyes widened. She pushed me inside the house while she ran to Fang's carriage. _Wow, you're so gentle, Mom. _

I just rolled my eyes and continued on to my room. Once there, I dropped the dresses on my bed and moved on to my walk-in closet. I didn't bother closing it, since there are only girls in this household.

I pulled off my boots and sat on the chair that was moved in the middle of the room. I then rubbed my throbbing feet.

"Stupid Fang. Stupid dresses. Stupid life!" I threw my socks across the room. I stood up and unzipped my pants. I left them lying on the floor; Mom will clean it anyway. I unbuttoned my shirt. When I was wearing only a lace camisole and my panties, I took off my camisole over my head and dropped them on the floor.

I turned my back around and faced my drawers. I was going to remove my bra when I heard the knock.

I instantly turned around.

There standing was his Arrogant and Obnoxious-ness.

I shouted at the top of my lungs. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM? GET OUT! GET OUT!" I threw my pants at him while he stood there in shock.

He held up his hands. "OK, OK. Geez. I'll get out." He walked away.

I was standing there, half-naked and wheezing and red-faced.

Who does he think he is, anyway? I know he's a lord and all, but he can't just come barging in my walk-in closet and see me naked! Or in this case, _almost _naked. He doesn't have the power to do so!

Within two minutes, I put on my pajamas. I know it's still early (6:00 PM), but I need to cover up. And I'm not wearing a dress as a cover-up.

Fang was still in my room. But now he's half-lying on my bed with his arms crossed behind his head. He saw me come out and looked at me upside down.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him through my clenched teeth.

"I wanted to say goodbye."

"Well, goodbye! Now go away."

"How about a kiss first?" He smirked.

My face turned hot. "How about a punch in the neck instead?"

"That would hurt."

"Oh, I didn't know that!" My hand flew to my chest, as if I cared. "Now, please, just go? I don't want anymore distractions."

Fang sat up and turned his body to face me. "Oh, I'm a distraction? That's a first." His smirk deepened.

My face, in turn, turned even more hotter. "Just go, please. Please please please. Go."

Fang shrugged. "Since you said please. I don't get to hear that everyday." He smirked at me one last time and left my room.

Just like five minutes ago, I was left standing red-faced and wheezing.

How could he make me feel like this? He has no right!

I collapsed on my bed face down and screamed on my pillow. With all the breath I have.

And my throat was turning sore, I stopped screaming. I reached beneath my pillow, where I hid Fang's cloth from when I was saved by him in the forest.

I curled up in a ball and brought the cloth to my nose. I inhaled deeply and loving the scent.

How could he do this to me?

He has no right. . .

* * *

**A/N: This is a really short chapter. Well anyway, I'm starting a poll. Which story do you like better: Forbidden or Once Upon A Glance. Be sure to vote since this poll will only last for a week. I started this yesterday. SIX MORE DAYS! VOTE! Now, most readers said they like both stories.**

**Fang: RnR?**

**Iggy: Don't forget to vote!**


	22. Exclamation

**A/N: Quick reminder. VOTE!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22

Fang POV

What happened the other day was fun.

I made out with Max!

And she called me a pervert!

Hooray!

Hey, it's not like I want to be called a pervert. Still, it's progress. She _kissed_ me back. Ain't that called progress?

Though she told me to go away, I can't _exactly_ go away that easily.

I'm wooing Max, remember?

But since it's Saturday and you know what happens today, right?

That's right.

It's another ball where I get to see Max in a dress and I get to dance with her again! And she'll hate every second of it. Except for the parts where I'm with her. She'll like it. Even though she will deny it.

As I fixed my bowtie for the umpteenth time, I became frustrated and left it untied. I put on my black blazer and went downstairs.

I sighed because waiting for me down the stairs was Mom holding a red rose. And she was grinning.

"Mom, what's the rose for?" I asked her.

She waved a hand and smiled. "Silly! You have to pin a flower in your left front pocket! Did you forget that?"

_Actually, I never knew I have to do that. _So she pinned the full blossomed red rose on my pocket. "Can we go now?" I asked her as soon as she finished pinning it.

"Sure!" Mom nudged me with her elbow. "Nicholas, you've never been excited to go to a ball before. Why?"

Up the stairs came a shout from three different people.

"BECAUSE MAX IS GONNA BE IN THE BALL! AND HE'S GONNA DANCE WITH HER! AND HE'S GONNA MARRY HER!"

Due to the sudden exclamation, I slapped my forehead. Mom was standing there beside me, eyes bulging out of their sockets and her jaw hanging open.

"I-Is t-this t-t-true?"

"Kinda."

"What do you mean 'kinda'?" Mom shouted. "What is not true?"

"The. . ."

"He's lying, Mom." Iggy said as he slowly descended the stairs. What a very lame move. Slow-mo? Really?

I slapped my forehead again. These people are not to be trusted. Ever.

I just turned around, opened the front door and left the house. I went inside my carriage and waited for them to get in.

It took them nearly 30 minutes to do that.

They were walking SO slow!

I poked my head out of the door. "Hurry up! Lady Fortmain is waiting!"

Mom raised a finger. "Right! Come on, kids! Hurry up!"

They hurriedly got in the carriage. I whistled for my butler to get going.

* * *

When we got to the ball, Max's family was already gone.

DAMN IT!

So I did what I usually do in a ball.

Look bored and sip champagne while Iggy study the staring women.

Tonight, it was even more boring.

Five minutes after our arrival, I was ready to die from boredom.

"Let's go, Iggy," I handed the empty glass of champagne to the waiter and grabbed Iggy's arm.

"Where are we going? Oh, wait. Tell me we are going to see some strippers," I smacked his arm. "Shit! That hurts! Fine! Fine! Where are we going?"

"Wanna see Ella?" I know Iggy likes Ella. Just the way he looks at her makes me puke.

"Heck yeah! Let's go! Wait, how are we going to get there?"

"My carriage?"

"But we only used one."

"Who said I didn't bring a back-up?"

* * *

Iggy was pacing in the front porch.

"Stop pacing. It's making my head hurt."

"Then stop following my every move. How will I ask Ella out? Do I have to be myself?"

I snorted. "Look where it got you."

"Shut up. How about formal?"

"No, it doesn't suit you."

"Umm. . . What about if I don't ask her directly? She's smart, right?"

I sighed. We've been in this front porch for ten minutes. Iggy said he wants to ask Ella to a date. Now, I'm helping him.

"Ask her in a straightforward manner."

He scrunched his face. "How's that?"

"'Would you like to go on a date with me?' That."

"Wouldn't that make me sound like I'm desperate?"

"You are desperate! Don't ask her the second you see her."

"So, I just ask her in the end?" I nodded. "I start up a conversation then I ask her out?" I nodded again.

"Now ring the doorbell."

"Why do I have to do it?"

"What if Ella answers it?"

"Good point."

Iggy rang the doorbell and took a deep breath.

My prediction came true. Ella answered the door.

"Hey, Fang. What's up?" I nodded. I'm so good with words. Ella glanced at Iggy. _Is Iggy holding his breath? Wow. _Ella blushed. "Hey, Iggy."

Iggy didn't say anything. I slapped his back in a brotherly manner. "Hi," he choked out. He exhaled the breath he was holding.

"So, what are you guys doing here?"

Iggy was the one who answered her. "We noticed you weren't in Lady Fortmain's ball. What's up with that?"

Ella bit her lower lip. Never a good sign because Max does it too when something bad happened or is going to happen. "Well, something happened."

I turned serious. "Is Max involved?"

Ella bit her lower lip again. "Umm. . . Yeah?"

"Is she OK? What happened?"

"She. . . got in a little accident." Ella laughed awkwardly.

"What kind of accident?" Ella didn't answer. "Can I see her?" I didn't wait for Ella's approval. I went straight up to Max's room.

I didn't bother knocking on her door. Inside her room was very dark.

"Max?" I whispered. "Are you OK?"

"Who's there? I've got a gun!"

_She's OK. _My eyes adjusted to the dark. I turned my head to her bed. She was sleeping.

I sighed and flicked open the lights.

"Lights! It's so bright! My eyes are burning! I'm melting!" Her voice faded out.

I rolled my eyes and walked to her bed. I sat down at the edge.

Max sat up. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

"I heard you got in an accident."

"Ella told you?" I nodded. "I told her not to tell anyone! Especially you!" She rested her head on her headboard. I noticed her left arm was in a sling and bandages covered her whole left shoulder.

"What exactly happened?"

"I went to the forest to get some fresh air. I took myself deep into the forest. It got me curious. Then suddenly a deer ran past me. That's when I heard the shouts of the hunters. Next thing I know I got shot in my left shoulder."

I clenched my jaw. "Do you remember any of their faces?"

"See? This is why I never want you to know. You get overprotective. They probably mistook me as a deer since I was wearing a brown riding gear and Choco is brown."

"I was worried."

"Why are you even worried for me?" She stared at me.

I met her gaze. "Because you're important to me."

"I'm _that _important to you?" I nodded. "I feel so special."

I smiled. "You are special."

"Why exactly are you here?"

"I want to dance with you."

"I can't," she rose her sling. "And there is no music."

"There's no need for music. We can make up on our own."

Max nodded. "OK. Help me up then. And careful with my left arm. It still hurts."

Max put her right arm around my neck and I slipped my left arm on her back and the right arm beneath her knees and carried her off the bed. I gently put her down.

Her right arm around my neck didn't leave. I slipped both of my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She rested her head on my shoulder.

And we danced without music. Well, there is music in my mind.

"Thanks for cheering me up." Max whispered.

"No prob." I kissed the top of her head.

"Why are you so good to me?"

I took my time to answer.

"I don't know. . ."

* * *

**A/n: OK, I know I should have updated yesterday. I forgot since we went to Chicago yesterday. Well, here it is! RnR? Vote!**


	23. Flicked

**A/N: Please don't hate me for being such a jerk because I didn't update four days ago!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23

Max POV

I have experienced actual girl swoonage_._

Not my favorite. At all.

Why does everything that has to do with _girl stuff_ involves Fang? Why?

I got shot. I was actually happy I got shot since it would get me out of attending that ball.

I didn't know Fang would be coming to my house and act all overprotective and then tell me the reason he came to my house is that he wanted to dance with me. Totally didn't see it coming.

But, in a way, it was. . . _romantic_. Fang's such a romantic. I don't think he knows, though.

The next day after my music-less dance with Fang, I stayed at home.

It was really _boring_.

Add the fact that my left arm is in a sling and I can't even touch it since it's throbbing every time.

So, I practically spent my entire day walking around the house. Looking here and there. Whatever.

The day after that, I decided to stay at my bed and sleep all day.

Bad decision.

Ella and Nudge and Ari decided to stay at home and terrorize my peace time. My _peace time_!

I was crying for no apparent reason. Ella and Nudge and Ari all tried to comfort me and tried to stop me from crying. They even said that they'll do anything to make me stop crying. _Anything!_

So the day after that, Ella and Nudge and Ari all spent their whole day as my maids. Mwa-ha-ha! (Evil laugh!)

I made them do _everything_ I want. Foot and back rubs, lemonade, cookies and I actually told me them to sing for me! Ha-ha! Don't ever let Ari sing for you. He's worse than Ella.

That was just yesterday. Today, they went back to their normal lives. And I'm still stuck on my room!

I seethed in rage. I kicked my blankets off and stormed downstairs. Mom was making my breakfast in the kitchen.

I ran to hug her. Hard.

"Max! Max!"

"Oh, thank God you didn't leave me! I love you so- Ow!" My left arm bumped with her right arm. My arm started to throb again.

"It's my day-off, remember?" Mom wiped her hands on her apron. "I already made your breakfast. It's in the dining table. I'm lunch." I kissed her whole face.

I ran to the dining table. I stopped when I saw my breakfast.

"Oh, my God!" I shouted and quickly sat on my chair. I inhaled deeply the scent; my mouth started watering.

I shoved two pancakes on my mouth and had a hard time chewing. I took the cold glass of orange juice and drank. I belched. I moved on to the bacon. I was too busy savoring the taste of my bacon that I didn't see Fang standing in the doorway. I stopped chewing. A strip of bacon fell out of my mouth.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him with my mouth full.

Fang shrugged. "I wanted to visit you."

I wiped my mouth with my napkin. I drank my juice. "Well, now you're here. What next?"

Fang moved closer to me. He brought up his hand and brushed my cheek; my cheeks turned hot. "You have bacon on your cheek."

"So? What are you really doing here?" I narrowed my eyes in doubt. I flicked off his hand on my cheek.

He blew his hair off his forehead. "I'm bored."

"Shouldn't you be doing your job?"

"I did it three days ago. After you got shot."

"Oh. That's why you didn't visit me three days ago."

Fang half-smirked. "You missed me."

"I did not!" I blushed.

He leaned closer. "Did too." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Did not!"

He looked at me. "Don't argue with me."

"You started it!"

"No, you did."

"You are so frustrating!" I stomped outside to the gazebo.

Fang followed from behind me. "You are so stubborn."

I sat on the edge of the railing, cradling my arm. "I hate you." I mumbled.

Fang sat beside me. "No, you don't."

I stared at him. "How do you know I don't hate you?"

He shrugged. "I just do." He wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"Ow! Watch the arm!" His arm slid down and around my waist. "I meant," I sighed. "Never mind."

"What?"

"I wanted you to take your arm off."

Fang chuckled softly. "You know I won't."

I cuddled closer to him. "That's what I hate about you." I fixed my eyes on the rising sun.

"What else do you hate about me?"

I looked up at him. "Oh, I don't know. What do you think?"

He smiled, flashing his white teeth. "You hate everything about me, don't you?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. I hate everything about you." I rested my head on his shoulder.

He rested his head on mine. "What's on your agenda today?"

"I'm going to say inside all day since it's Mom's day-off and she's gonna take care of me," I saw Fang grin. "What's with the grin?"

He looked at me with gleaming dark eyes. "Can I?"

"Can you what?"

"Can I take care of you?" His grin widened.

"Of course not!" I smacked his arm away. I stood up. "You will not take care of m-"

Something passed my left ear.

Fang's arms reached out and he tackled me down to the ground. My arm got squished beneath me. "Fang? Fang! Fang, what's wrong? What happened?"

After five minutes, Fang ignored all my questions. He got off me and helped me up. With my good arm, I shook Fang's shoulder. "Fang! What happened?"

"If I told you to stay, will you?" I shook my head. "I knew that." He stood up and started to the woods.

"Where the hell are you going?" I grabbed his wrist.

"I'm going to the woods."

"For what?" He didn't answered. "Fang, tell me what's wrong. I won't let go if you don't tell me what happened."

"Someone tried to kill you."

"What?" Fang pried my hand off his wrist. "Don't go. Fang. Don't go."

"I have to." He took my shoulders and shook me lightly.

"Why? You'll die! Someone already tried to kill me! Don't go!"

"I'm going."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'll do anything for you." Fang cupped my face.

"Why?" I repeated.

"Because I love you, Maximum Ride."

And then I felt his lips on mine.

* * *

**A/N: Don't expect me to update in the next three days. I'm moving tomorrow.\**

**Fang: Are we going with you?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Iggy: Are we still your prisoners?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Fang & Iggy: Fine, then. RnR?**


	24. Unforgettable

**A/N: Achoo! Iggy! Your B.O. is stinking up my personal atmosphere! Take a shower, will ya?**

**Fang: Yeah, Ig. You're giving off unwanted odors.**

**Iggy: What? It's my new perfume. "Natural by Iggy."**

**Me: It should be called, "Stinky-Half-Neanderthal-Half-Avian-Guy-No-Girl-Will-Ever-Go-Out-With Perfume." (snaps fingers) Oh, snap! I went there!**

**Iggy: (sulks) Fine. We are showering! We, we are showering! We are showering! We, we are showering!**

**Fang: Ig, you'll never be a cheerleader. **

**Iggy: Why do you always crush my dreams?**

**Me: Because they're all unrealistic! They're never gonna happen whatever you do! And you totally got that from Fired Up!. I love that movie! We are driving! We, we are driving!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 24

Max POV

"Because I love you, Maximum Ride."

I was stunned as he kissed me. He even bothered to grin.

I watched him sprint to the woods; my feet were frozen to the ground and my mouth was hanging wide open.

All I could think was, _What? What? What?_

My heart started beating again. I remembered to breathe. But I still couldn't keep myself together.

_What did he do?_

I took a step towards the woods. And another. And another. Then, I ran.

_What did he do?_

_What?_

I dodged the tree branches. I couldn't think of anything else.

_What?_

"FANG!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs; tears sprang out of my eyes.

I ran as fast as I could, shouting his name over and over again.

_What did he just do?_

I stopped running because I could feel Fang was near. (When it comes to Fang, it's like a sixth sense. I always know he's there.)

"FANG!"

I heard a deep chuckle.

I snapped my head to my right.

There he was.

I broke down on my knees and just stared at him.

He was leaning back on a tree trunk and clutching his right arm. And grinning.

My right hand flew to my mouth and tears came gushing out again.

Fang crooked a finger, signaling me to come closer. His grin faded.

I went on fours and crawled myself to him. When I was close enough to hug him, I hugged him tight and sobbed. I didn't care that a sharp pang went up my left arm.

Fang shushed me. "Don't cry. It's turning me to jelly."

I held his face. "Don't ever, _ever_ make me go through that again. If you did, I would do things to you that only trained assassins can do." He wiped my tears away. I hugged him again.

"Max," Fang whispered on my ear.

"What? What is it? I'll do anything."

"You're crushing my arm."

I pulled away and my eyes fixed on his right arm. My eyes widened.

"Holy shit! What happened? Did you get shot? Did you?"

Fang rolled his eyes. "I was stabbed."

My eyes bulged even wider. "Why didn't you say so?" I smacked his other not-so-hurt arm.

"Ow! I'm already in pain!" Fang yelled.

I pulled him up. I wrapped his left arm around my shoulders and guided him back to my house.

"You know," Fang said, with humor in his voice. "I should get stab myself often."

I punched his gut. He doubled over.

"I am never going through that again."

He laughed at me.

"It's worth it. You're cute when you cry." He winked.

I punched him again.

"How can you joke around when you just got stabbed and you're still bleeding?

Fang shrugged one shoulder.

"It's no use crying. Besides, pain is just a message."

* * *

Turns out Fang got stabbed, not just once, but _twice_.

He won't stop squirming so it took three pairs of hands to hold him down before Mom could inject him some morphine. Mom also let him inhale laughing gas.

What happened after inhaling the laughing gas was unforgettable.

While Mom stitched him, Fang was talking nonsense. His eyes were all droopy and his voice was the same of a drunk dude's.

"Did you know I hate my name?" Fang stabbed the air. "I mean, who would name their kid 'Nicholas'? Isn't that just bullshit?"

I rolled my eyes and clutched his left hand tighter. Mom huffed while Ella, Nudge and Ari cracked up.

"Max, you're stopping all blood circulation in my left hand. Next thing I know, my left hand will die and get cut off." Fang looked at me with sleepy dark eyes. He turned to Mom.

"So, Dr. M. Done with the stitching? It's tickling me. I would laugh, but that's just not my thing."

_You just laughed all the way here_!

Mom stood up. "Done! Where's my scissors?" Ari handed her the scissors. "There. That should do it," Mom kissed Fang's forehead. "You'll be fine."

Fang opened his mouth but his eyes suddenly closed and the next thing I know, he's sleeping.

I caressed his cheek with my left hand. It was still hurting but I didn't care.

"Don't ever make me go through that again," I kissed his lips softly. "I'm serious, Fang. Don't."

I removed his hand around mine and left him sleeping on my bed.

Tomorrow, I'll ask him what happened.

I'll make him tell me.

I'll do whatever it takes.

* * *

**A/N: So, it's been four days. So sorry for that. I know this is a short chapter but my brain isn't processing right properly this past few days and I have to get my brain fixed right. You'll notice that all of my latest chapters would be short.**

**Fang: RnR?**

**Iggy: I finished showering! Smell my pits! They smell _soo_ good!**

**Me: Ew. Gross.**


	25. Lie

**A/N: I have a fear of frogs, lizards and all kinds of amphibians and reptiles. Just thinking of them is making my brain form a mental image. AAAAAHHHHH!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 25

Fang POV

"Who stabbed you?"

"Who tried to kill me?"

"Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Are you feeling OK?"

"Tell me, Fang, tell me!"

For once in my entire life, I want to get away from Max and her annoying, nonstop questions.

When will it ever stop? When?

Today's my sixth day recovering in Max's room. And my eardrums bled more blood than my stab wounds.

"Fang, today, you will tell me everything that happened six days ago. I won't stop asking you until you tell me."

_Just tell her already, you idiot! _

Oh, thanks for that, conscience. As if I haven't thought of that!

Max jumped on the bed and her face was inches from mine. "Tell. Me."

"I stabbed myself. There."

Max grabbed my hurt shoulder. I clenched my jaw in pain. "Fang, don't lie. You know what will happen if you lie to me."

"After I confessed my love to you, I ran."

Max just nodded. Like my confession isn't that important. I feel like crying. . .

MOVING ON.

"When I reached the woods, someone just stabbed me right away. I turned and saw You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort?"

"Yes. No, Sam."

"That loser? He stabbed you?"

"No, a dog did."

"Stop being sarcastic. Is he the one who tried to kill me?"

"Yeah. He confessed."

"But why? Why would he try to kill me?"

"Maybe it's because we almost killed him."

"Right. I still haven't forgot about that." Max moved beside me and rested her head on the headboard. Max cupped her face and stared hard at me.

"What? You're freaking me out."

Max shrugged. "You confessed your love to me. I don't know if that was real or not."

"What if I said it was real?" I smirked at her.

Max's eyes widened. "That was not real." She pointed a finger close to my nose. Her face was blooming red. "That was not real." Max repeated.

I rose my hand and touched her cheek. "Your face is really hot."

Max pulled away and stormed out of the room.

She likes me.

* * *

"Thanks, Dr. M."

"Oh, it's no problem. Be sure not to overwork that arm. The wound might open and get infected."

"But you stitched it six days ago."

"You know what? Just in case. You never know what will happen."

I shook hands with Ari. I bowed slightly at Ella and Nudge. Max was looking away.

"Bye."

"Bye." Max mumbled back.

"See ya."

"See ya."

"I'm going."

"Then go."

I took Max's hand and kissed the back of her hand. I looked up to see her blushing.

"Bye."

I turned around and got on my carriage. Max's family all went inside except Max. She waved at me. I took out my hand and kinda waved back at her. I poked my head out.

Her hand went up to her lips. She blew a kiss at me.

Did she just blew a kiss at me?

She definitely likes me.

Now, what to do for the rest of the day?

* * *

Oh, I'm so bored!

I threw a pillow across the room. I stood up and went downstairs.

I found Iggy in the parlor, lying down on my favorite sofa. I pulled his arm and he fell face down.

"Hey! What was that for?" Iggy rubbed his face.

"This is my sofa. Go drool on some other sofa." Iggy snorted and collapsed on the sofa next to me.

"I'm _bored. . ._" Iggy emphasized the last word.

"Could this day get any more boring?"

"I know! And it's so hot. . ."

"Agree."

I slapped my face. "Here," Iggy leaned closer to me. "Slap my face too. I don't think my slapping is working anymore." I slapped him twice. "OK, that hurt. But, it totally woke me up." I slapped him again. "Fang. I said it's OK. Stop-" _Slap. _"Slapping-" _Slap. _"Me." _Slap. _"I SAID STOP!"

I held up my hands. The front door opened.

"Whoa. I have seen guys cry. But not guys who slap at each other."

Iggy left the room glaring at me. "I'm gonna get you. Be prepared." His face was tomato red and throbbing.

I immediately hugged Max. Not a thing I usually do.

"Oh. Nice to see you too, Fang." Max patted my back.

"You saved my life."

"Uhh. . . Yeah, I did."

"I almost died from boredom. Thanks for saving me." I didn't pulled away.

"Fang, can you let go now? This is really weird. You don't hug people. This is just weird. Can you let go?"

I let go. "What are you doing here?"

Max narrowed her eyes. "Nice to see you too."

"What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"I'm also bored. That's why I'm not wearing that stupid dress."

"I missed seeing you in a dress."

"You are not going to see me in a dress. Not right now, anyway."

"What?"

"My mom's going to hold a ball at our house."

"Husband-hunting?"

"That sounds wrong. And yes, I'm going to. Or so that's what she wants me to do."

"Why is all this hard for you?"

"I don't know, 'kay? I don't feel like marrying someone who wants money."

"I've heard all of it."

Max rolled her eyes. "I'm here to invite you to the ball."

"And?"

Max wrung her fingers. "You know. . . Be a. . ."

"Another suitable bachelor for you?"

Max nodded weakly.

"I'm going."

"You are?"

"I'm not gonna miss it for the world."

* * *

**A/N: I have writer's block. So this chapter may be a little sucky and short, but I'm definitely gonna work on it. And, Iggy and Fang are absent because they caught the cold.**

**Iggy: (screams) This sucks!**

**Fang: Agree.**

**Me: (grins) RnR?**


	26. Known

****

**A/N: Looks can be deceiving. Let me tell you, they are.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26

Max POV

Could Fang's confession be true?

Could it really be true?

Anyone! Please give me some answers! I need them now!

I grimaced. I forgot Mom's throwing a ball tonight.

"Nudge! Stop pulling my hair! I don't want to be bald tonight!"

Nudge stopped pulling my hair. "Oh, so you do care about what you look tonight."

I blushed. "I do not!"

"Ari! You so owe me twenty dollars!" Nudge yelled out the door.

"Damn!" Ari also yelled from downstairs.

"Nudge, I just don't want my head to be so shiny like Mom's freaky glass orb, OK?" I checked my face in the mirror. I frowned because I totally look like a princess.

"Hey! I heard that, Max." Mom dropped the shoes she was looking at.

I yelled. "Sorry, Mom! But, you gotta admit, that orb is freaky."

"It is not! It's. . . intriguing."

"No, it's not. Its diameter is Nudge's waistline!" OK, it's not really Nudge's waistline. I was teasing her.

"My waistline is not that wide!" Nudge look horrified.

I eyed Nudge through the mirror. "Nudge, let's face it. You are getting pudgy."

"On, snap!" Ari said as he entered my room. "Max just called you fat, Nudge! Oh!" He burst out laughing and collapsed on my bed.

Nudge threw the comb she was using to comb my hair at Ari. It hit him straight in the nose. "Shit!"

"I'm here!" Ella shouted. "What did I miss?" She was carrying two dressed behind her back.

Ari walked toward her and took the dresses. "You just missed Max calling Nudge fat."

"I am not fat!" Nudge shouted quickly.

"And Nudge throwing that stupid comb in my face!" Ari continued. Ari showed his face to Ella. "Is my nose bleeding? 'Cause it feels like it. I feel something wet spurting out of my nosetrils. Is it? Is it?"

"No, Ari. It's not bleeding. And that sounds really gross." Ella walked behind me. "She looks good."

Nudge waved the mascara wand in her face. "That's an understatement, sis. She looks fantastic!"

"OK, OK. I just said that because I know Max's reaction if you call her that," She whispered at Nudge's ear, a little too loudly. "She gets all bossy and grumpy!"

"I'm still here! And I heard that!" I got off the chair. Mom helped me with the dress. I strapped on the shoes.

I took a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with."

* * *

"You are a graceful dancer, Miss Ride. I must admit that I am very much impressed."

_Dude! I'm dancing with a guy who's suffering seizures!_

"Mademoiselle, you look magnifi-_zent_!"

_And you make me puké!_

"Miss Ride, what are your interests in life?"

_What I'm really interested is you getting away from me._

"My lady! My wish is your command!"

_Oh, really? Then I wish that you're dead._

"I will do anything you want, my sweet!"

_Get the hell away from me!_

Those bachelors are even worse than Fang described they are!

God! I wish this whole ball thing is over.

Wish granted.

I saw Fang walking towards me.

"May I have this dance?"

"Sure, why not?" I laid my hand on his. Fang pulled me to the dance floor. I moved closer to him. "You won't end up like them, will you?"

Fang chuckled softly. "You mean dance like a chicken and spit out sappy phrases?"

I laughed with him. "They are worse than you described."

"I know." He pulled me closer.

I sniffed his shoulder. Oh, God. . . "You really came." I whispered.

"Told you I will." Fang whispered back.

"Do you mean what you said?"

"What?"

"You know, the confession thing."

We locked gazes. Something hot was creeping up my neck. "It's a once in a lifetime thing."

"Yeah, but you still haven't answered my question."

Fang softly sighed. "Yes, I did."

"How can you love me? Of all the pretty girls out there, you picked me. How? Why?"

"You're different. The moment I first saw you, I felt this connection. Like I've-"

"Known you all my life." I finished for him.

Fang nodded.

Fairytale-like fantasies whirled round and round in my brain. I shook my head. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Admit it, you like me." I saw Fang's all-too familiar smirk.

I slapped his arm. "Of all the idiotic remarks I've heard all night, yours was the stupidest of them all!"

"Yeah, but the most legit one too." His face turned serious.

"Shut up."

"Just admit it and I promise I'll stop bugging you about it."

"Promise?"

He nodded.

"OK, I do like you, just a little."

"Ha!" Our dance ended and Fang's smirk turned to an annoying grin. "I was right!"

I stood there, appalled. "You knew all along?"

Fang shrugged. "Maybe." He then started to leave the room backwards. He ran and left outside.

I followed him, despite the shocked stares at me.

Man, it's hard to run in a dress and heels. I took off the heels and carried my skirt.

I sprinted after him and suddenly, he stopped at the gazebo where Fang told me he loves me.

_"Because I love you, Maximum Ride."_

It all came back rushing to me. Oh, God.

"Fang, I'm beginning to hate you."

Fang turned around and patted the space beside him. I sat down.

"Didn't you say that before I got stabbed?"

"I did. But I didn't mean it. You just annoy the heck out of me. I mean, with all those cocky grins and uneasy stares."

"You made me feel like a completely different person," Fang whispered to the wind. He looked up to the sky.

"How different?"

"I don't talk that much. Or express that much emotions before."

"Yeah, your mom mentioned that."

"How did you know?"

"Your mom told my mom and she told me."

"Ah. Mothers. They're irritating, aren't they?"

"Yeah. Like force their daughters to a ball to find some husband because their daughters are not capable of finding the perfect husband."

"Speaking of which, have you found him yet?"

_Yes._ "No, I'm still waiting. And he is not in there." I pointed at the house

"You only have a few weeks left."

"Yeah. This is getting harder by the minute."

Fang stared at me. I continued to stare at the sky. Then, Fang's hand cupped my chin. He turned my head to him.

"Can I kiss you?"

_WHAT?_ "Huh?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Is he kidding me? His face was perfectly serious. "Uhh. . ."

Fang's hand left me. He burst out laughing.

"Gotcha!"

"What- FANG!"

"I can't believe you fell for that." He was clutching his stomach for laughing too hard.

"Ugh! You know what? I'm leaving!" I stood up to leave but Fang's grabbed my wrist.

"Don't."

I turned to him and laughed. "Gotcha!"

"You!"

"Me!"

We laughed together. "But seriously," Fang turned serious again. "Can I kiss you?

* * *

**A/N: RnR?**


	27. Hiccuped

**A/N: It's been awhile guys. . . I hope you're not mad that I didn't update in a long, _long _time. I can't emphasize that enough. Quick reminder. This story will end in 11 days. Just saying.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27

Fang POV

"OK, what if you just stop going to those balls?" I asked while I popped a grape in my mouth. I stretched my legs in front of me and crossed my ankles. I rested my head on my right arm and popped another grape with my left arm.

"You know I can't! My mom said so!" Max shouted inside her closet.

"Why can't you just marry some random guy?" I popped another grape in my mouth.

Max came out of her closet. "Are we going to argue about this again? You know why I can't do that!"

I shook my head. "You are making things complicated."

Max frowned and glared at me. "I know that. Why do you think I'm asking you about this?" She plopped on the foot of her bed, where I'm currently lying on.

"Well, I can't think of anymore solutions." I finished all those grapes and picked up an apple on the plate beside me. I took a big bite on it and chewed loudly.

"I'm thinking here! I need silence!" Max threw up her hands and shouted at me.

I threw my legs over the bed and stood up. I stretched my arms over my head and bit on the apple again. "Fine. I'll just leave."

"NOO!"

"What now?" I actually felt happy that Max didn't want me to leave. So happy.

Max was half-hanging upside down on her bed. "Don't go. Please?"

I decided to tease her again. "Nope. 'Bye!" I waved a hand and turned the knob.

"FANG! STAY!" I grinned.

_I'm not a dog, you know! _"OK, OK. But I get to stay for dinner." I turned around and kept a straight face.

"You just want to eat Mom's cookies." Mom stuck out her tongue at me.

"You're probably right." I sat on her loveseat and continued to eat my apple.

Silence.

Max broke the silence. "This is really awkward. . ."

"Can I leave now?"

"No."

"Can I-" I got interrupted by the door slamming open.

"MAX!" Ella yelled, breathlessly. Tear streaks were so obvious in her face. She has on that "Something bad happen and it's worse than my broken high heel!" look.

Max also got the look. "What happened?" She walked in front of Ella and held her shoulders.

Ella just hugged Max and cried on her shoulder.

"Ella, what happened?" I asked, also concerned. I took a step toward them but Max stopped me with a finger.

"Mom. . ." Ella hiccuped.

"Yes, yes, it's Mom. Did something happen?" Max cradled Ella's head and smoothed her hair.

"She. . . She. . ."

"She what?"

"She. . ."

"What, Ella? What is it?"

"Mom got kidnapped!" Ella blurted. Then cried louder.

Max's eyes widened.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Oh, shit.

Ella's not joking.

"Ella, Max, you're staying here. I'm gonna go search the town." I turned to leave, but Max grabbed my arm.

"Oh, no, you're not. I'm going with you."

"No. You stay here with your sister." I pried Max's finger off my arm but she tightened her hold.

"I'm coming. She's my mom."

"Fine," I turned to Ella. "Ella, you stay here with Nudge and Ari. Make sure they don't leave the house." I grabbed Max's arm and pulled her out of the house.

Outside, I saddled my horse and Max's. She mounted hers; I glanced at her. Her face was hard.

I mounted my horse and nudged the horse to run towards town. Max followed right behind me.

We reached the police station and went inside.

"My lord, what brings you here?" asked the police officer.

"Chief, her mom disappeared. Do you know anything about it?"

Chief didn't answer for a moment but told us to go inside his office. We went and sat down on the chairs. Chief crossed his hands and looked at us.

"Nobody was supposed to know about that, Fang. Dr. Valencia Martinez has been popular here and we wouldn't want the citizens to get worried about her."

"So what exactly happened?" Max asked. This must be hard for her.

"Your sister saw what happened. I only got some bits out of her. But basically, she told me that when she entered Dr. M's clinic, Dr. M was talking to someone at her office. She described me the man. No, there were three men inside her clinic. Ella told me that they were threatening her. She didn't hear the whole conversation, so she wasn't sure."

"Three men? Did she knew who they were?" I asked.

Chief shook his head. "You have to ask her that."

"What happened next?" Max asked.

Chief rubbed his beard. "Well, when she heard the door open, she ran outside and hid in the alley beside Dr. M's clinic. She peeked and she saw three men with her mother. One man was holding a gun behind her back and the other two were holding your mom by the arm. Then they shoved her inside a black carriage and went south."

"Anything else?"

"No. That's all I know. Max, don't go after the men who took your mother."

Max suddenly stood up. "She's my mom! Of course I'm going after her!" She exploded.

Chief shook his head. "No, please. I wouldn't want Dr. M's family to get involved in this. Just don't."

"The hell I won't! I'm going after her and I'm gonna kill the dude who took her! Whoever he is!" She turned to leave but I grabbed her arm. "Fang! Let me go!"

I looked up to her. "Sit." When she didn't, I gave her the look and repeated the word. She did. I let go of her arm.

"Chief," I started. "How do we get those men?" I leaned closer to Chief.

"Well, we have to ask Ella what those men looked like. Then, we'll get a lead."

"How dangerous will it be?"

"It depends."

I rubbed my forehead. Why does this have to happen today?

"How are we going to get her?" Max asked Chief and clutched my arm.

"We? _We_?" Chief chuckled. I pointed at myself and Chief. "_We _are going to get your mom. You will stay at your house and be a good girl."

Max slapped my arm. "You know I'm not a good girl. And I don't plan to let you go by yourselves. I'm going. That's final, Fang. She's my mom."

Why does she have to be so stubborn? Why can't she just act like a normal 22-year-old woman?

I rubbed my forehead. I feel a headache coming. Wait, wait. It's real.

"OK. You're coming with us."

Max nodded and kept her face calm. But I know, inside, Max's jumping up and down in excitement.

Not for long.

"But on one condition." I looked at her warm brown eyes.

"What?"

"Marry me."

* * *

**A/N: RnR?**


	28. Serious

**A/N: OK, I didn't know the ending was going to be Twilight-ish. Besides, the thought didn't even crossed my mind! Truthfully, my pride is bruised. (sobs)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 28

Max POV

"I can't marry you."

"Do you want to rescue your mom?"

"Of course I do! But I can't marry you! You know why!"

"You're making things complicated." Fang shook his dark head.

"Why do I have to marry you anyway?"

"Because, your family will have my protection."

"And?"

"And, if you got attacked or abducted, they'll see me."

"Why you?"

It was Chief who answered me. "Because Lord Nicholas Grey is the most famous, most influential, and according to the women, the most handsome lord in the nation. He's feared by men because of what he has and who he is. Do you know his background? He-"

Fang held up a hand. "She has enough information. Now, marry me."

"Why are you asking me?"

"I'm not asking you. I'm ordering you to."

This is a whole new side of Fang. Gone was the cockiness and the humor. In with the cold look and serious voice. His dark eyes turned black. His lips were in a tight line. I'm actually scared of him right now.

"I-I. . . can't!"

Fang shook my shoulders. "Do I have to tell you what could be happening to your mother right now?"

I shook my head vigorously. The idea of marrying Fang is both appalling and comforting. But more appalling than comforting.

"I don't care if you don't love me. Right now, all I want is your mom's safety."

I looked at his eyes. They're still black. I want the old Fang back. . .

"I'll marry you. But just for my mom's safety."

"Chief? Is Priest Langly in the church?"

Chief shrugged. "I think so. I haven't been to church since last Sunday."

Fang nodded. He took my hand and dragged me outside. We ran to the church; the people were looking at us intently as we passed them.

He pushed the big wooden door and pulled me inside.

"Father Langly?" Fang shouted, his deep voice echoing.

I feel like cowering in a corner and never leave that corner.

"Who goes there?"

A five-foot tall man stood before Fang. Man, he's tiny. And he looks like he's sixty years old. That white beard is creeping me out.

"Lord Nicholas! What brings you to the church?"

"We'd like to get married."

He said it so plainly that Father Langly burst out laughing. Fang just stood there, his face unsmiling. I clung to his arm tightly. Father Langly stopped laughing when he realized that Fang was serious.

"So sudden, my lord?"

"Sudden? My mother has been wanting me to get married for three years. It's not sudden, Father."

Father Langly cleared his throat and waved us to his office. His office was kinda like a principal's. Except for the six-foot tall statue of a saint in the right corner of the room.

"Do you have the rings, my lord?"

"Yes." I instantly looked at him. For a moment, the old Fang was back. He winked at me and smirked.

"And the license?"

"That I don't have." A bit of humor mixed in his voice.

"My lord, I can't marry the two of you if you don't have the license."

"Look, Father. I don't give a damn about that license," Father looked shocked. "We're in love and I can't keep my hands off of her."

My eyes widened. How can he say those things?

Fang leaned down and whispered on my ear. "Follow my lead or you'll get the both of us in trouble."

I turned his head and I kissed him. He quickly caught up and kissed me back. I slanted my head this way; he slanted his head that way.

We heard Father Langly loudly cleared his throat. Fang and I slowly pulled away. We looked at him and rose our eyebrows.

"We rest our case." We said simultaneously.

Father Langly looked appalled. We continued to stare at each other. Father Langly turned away and blushed.

"All right. I'm going to marry the two of you."

Fang smirked at me but it faded when Father Langly looked at him.

* * *

The ceremony passed by in a flash.

I can't remember if I said "I do" or "I don't."

Wow. I missed my marriage ceremony.

Next thing I know, Father Langly said, "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

After that, Fang kissed me long enough for me to want more.

I looked down at my left ring finger. A diamond-studded silver ring crowned the finger.

I'm now Lady Maximum Grey. (Personally, I like Maximum Ride better.)

I pulled Fang down. "Can I change my name?"

"Hm. . . Can we get back to that?"

"Why not now? I mean, we're already here."

"We still have your mother to rescue."

"Right."

Fang twined his hand with mine and we left the church. We ran back to where our horses were tied.

I mounted mine and ran back to the house.

I can't believe it.

I'm married.

To Fang.

Huh.

* * *

**A/N: I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. My pride is still bruised. It hurts! (sobs)**

**Fang: (pats head) Poor Aya.**

**Iggy: (sighs) RnR?**


	29. Decided

**Chapter 29**

**Fang POV**

I'm married now.

I married the girl of my dreams.

I should be happy.

But _noo_. . . I'm _seething. _

Who would kidnap Dr. M? Who's so stupid to kidnap a veterinarian?

Oh, shit.

I think I just figured out why someone would kidnap Dr. M.

* * *

"ELLA!" Max and I shouted as soon as we reached her house.

We held hands; I made little circles on Max's palm.

Max giggled then stopped. "Stop that. It tickles." Max hissed at me.

I smirked. The smirk faded when Ella came down the stairs.

"Did you get her?" Ella asked frantically. Tears were still running down her face.

We shook our heads. "But," Max reassured Ella. "We wanna know the men who took Mom. Can you describe them for me?"

Ella nodded weakly and went to the front parlor. She sat down on a loveseat and sniffed.

We followed Ella and sat down, hand in hand, on a loveseat. Ella looked at our joined hands before looking up at Max.

"Well, three men took Mom."

"We know that."

"You know? How?"

"From the police." I was the one who answered Ella. Max nodded.

"OK. Three men. Two of them are over six feet tall. They have bald heads," Ella closed her eyes in concentration. "One of them has a black moustache, the other has a black bushy beard. Then, they were wearing white sleeveless shirts and brown breeches and black boots. The kind carpenters use. And, the third guy has medium-length brown hair and brown eyes. Basically, he was wearing all brown. Like a sparrow." Ella looked down at our twined hands again.

Max glanced at me. I know what she's thinking.

"I think I know who took Mom."

Ella's big doe-like brown eyes widened. "You do? Who did? Who took Mom?"

Max's look looked as if asking, "Should I tell her?"

I shook my head slightly. "It would be better if you didn't know."

"Who would kidnap Mom?" Ella yelled the question at the top of her lungs.

Max went to her and took Ella in her arms. She smoothed Ella's head and kissed the top of it. "It's OK. I'm going to kill that guy who took her."

Ella's arms went around Max and cried harder on Max's shoulder. I decided to leave them alone. I left the parlor and sat at the bottom of the stairs.

The doorbell rang. I stood up and opened the door.

Iggy was gasping for air.

"Where's Ella? Is she OK? Where is she?" Iggy looked over my shoulder. He gripped my shoulders.

I shook them off. "She's with Max. Why are you here?"

"Because I heard Dr. M got kidnapped. Why else do you think I'm here? Where is she?" I pointed to the front parlor.

I followed behind me and saw Ella run to Iggy's outstretched arms. Max sighed and shook her head. I crooked my finger at her. Max went past them and stood beside me. I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

I kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry. Everything's going to be all right."

Max's shoulders shook. "You and I both know it won't be all right for now."

"You're right. Poor choice of words."

Max rested her chin on my shoulder. She kissed my jaw. "Can we get my mom now?" Max whispered and ran her fingers up and down on my arm. Her touch is distracting.

I shook my head and smirked. "Not now. We still have things to do."

"Tomorrow then?" I nodded. "What should we do now?"

"Go home and sleep."

"Where exactly is home?"

"Somewhere in the forest." I teased.

"You're kidding. Yeah, you're kidding. Where is it exactly?"

"You'll see."

"Can we go home now? I'm getting hungry."

I stopped her fingers. "Now that you're my wife, I should hire a housekeeper."

"You really should. You know I don't do chores or cooking."

"That's one thing I regret about marrying you."

Max just glared.

"Hey, loverbirds!" Iggy shouted. We turn our heads at him. "What do you want for dinner? I'm cooking."

Max started to open her mouth but I stopped her. "We're eating somewhere."

Ella pulled away from Iggy. "You know, something's weird. Max, why do you have a diamond ring on your finger?"

"Yeah, I saw that too." Iggy added.

Max grabbed my hand and pushed me outside. Before she closed the door, she shouted over her shoulder, "I'm married!"

Max and I mounted our horses. We were ready to leave but Ella and Iggy's shocked faces stopped us.

"Who did you marry?" Ella asked Max.

Max pointed at me. I just shrugged.

"When?" Iggy asked.

"This afternoon." Max and I answered in unison.

Above, a window opened. "Oh, my God!" Nudge yelled. "Max's married!"

Another window opened beside Nudge's. This time, Ari had the face. "Max is what? With who? When?"

Ella looked up and answered Ari. "Max is married and she married Fang and they married a few hours ago!"

"Oh, my God!" All four of them shouted.

Max was sighing and shaking her head. I just grinned at her.

"Can we go?" Max asked annoyingly.

"Sure. Do you want to-"

"Yes, I want to leave this place now. It's getting annoying. Lead the way."

I turned left. Behind me, I could still hear their astonished voices.

"Oh, my God!"

I laughed and Max just groaned behind me.

* * *

"This is your house?"

"_Our _house." I corrected Max. I got off my horse and led him towards the stables. I unsaddled him and gave him water and hay. I stretched a hand at Max. She took it and we went inside through the kitchen door.

The smell of blueberry pie slapped us in the face.

"Oh, my God. That smells so good. Wait, who's cooking?" Max asked.

"My mom. She comes here often."

"Where is she now?" Max went to the windowsill and took a deep breath. Her eyes misted of hunger. She looked at the pie hungrily. I took the pie from the sill and laid it on the kitchen table. Max's eyes never left the pie. I found some forks and washed them. I handed a fork at Max and she attacked the pie.

She took a big bite and shoved it on her mouth. She dropped the fork and closed her eyes. She moaned and savored the taste.

I grinned at her. "Oh, my God. It's so _good_. . ." She took another bite and again, she moaned. "Oh! Mmm. . ."

"It's good you like it." While she was busy eating that second bite, I finished the pie. I can't just let her eat the whole pie by herself, you know.

Max's eyes snapped open and went down at the pie. She dropped her fork and looked at me, startled.

"Where's the pie?"

"I ate it?"

She grabbed my collar and seethed.

"Why did you eat it all? I only ate two bites! You ate the whole pie!" While she raged on and on, I just stared at her mouth.

I grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her open-mouthed. Within seconds, Max kissed me back. I kicked the table away and pulled Max closer to me.

Her arms went around my neck and I deepened the kiss.

At the slight touch of her tongue, I shivered. I heard myself groan.

A whistle pulled us back. We stared at each other for a while, but Max's arms wouldn't let go. Our heads turn to the door.

Mom was standing there, a basket resting on her waist and her eyebrows rose until they almost touched her hairline.

"You couldn't wait to get your hands on each other? There's a bedroom upstairs."

"Mom!" I said, flabbergasted.

Mom laughed at us. "You kids. . ." Her laugh faded away. A tear fell on her cheek.

"Mom," I started toward her, but she stopped.

She wiped the tear away. "It's OK. I'll stay at Valencia's house tonight. I'll check on Ella and the others. You two stay here." She instantly left the house and ran to the front.

"You think she heard?"

"Iggy knows. Probably the whole town know now." I ran a hand on my hair. "Are you still hungry? I can cook something."

Max didn't answer me, so I turned my head at her. She was staring at me with. . . Her face was unreadable.

"We should get this over with," Max said softly.

"The what? Your mom? We're doing it-"

Max shook her head. "No, not that."

_Oh. _"You wanna do it now?"

Max shrugged. "It's a bad idea."

"Yeah. Your mom is missing and we have to rescue her tomorrow."

I stared at her dead in the eye. She stared back. Her aura is giving off sexual innuendos. I don't how, but someone took a step forward and we ended up kissing again.

This time, Max wrapped her legs around me.

"Let's do it now. . ." Max whispered on my ear.

I pulled away. "Here or upstairs?"

"Probably upstairs. Since there's a bed."

We ran upstairs and closed all the windows. I killed the lights and locked the door. Max's arms went around me and I kissed her again.

I nibbled on her lower lip and her mouth opened. Her tongue swept mine; it's making me want more. I slanted my head and the kiss deepened.

"Fang. . ."

"What?"

"I can't feel my legs."

I laughed as my lips captured hers again.

My hands unbuttoned her jacket, and so did hers. I lowered her on the bed and she tugged on my hair.

"Let's get this over with. . ."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I unhooked her bra.

* * *

**A/N: This is weirder than usual. . . Isn't it? RnR?**


	30. Again

**Chapter 30**

**Max POV**

I don't have to tell you what happened _that _night. In fact, I'm never gonna tell you what happened. I won't tell you what I felt about it either.

Moving on.

Here's the plan.

Fang and I know that Sam took my mother. (Why can't he just leave me alone?) Whatever Sam's motive was, I bet it has to do with me dead. Yeah.

OK. Through Fang's "friends", we found out where Sam's house is. Five miles south from our house. (I still can't believe I'm married to Fang and have my own house.)

Once we are there, I'll find Mom and Fang will deal with Sam's cohorts. If I did find Mom, I'll get her out of there and go back to help Fang kill Sam.

It's a simple plan, right?

We'll see. . .

* * *

"Remember the plan?" Fang asked me. It was three in the afternoon and the blazing sun was heating our backs. We were hiding behind three tall pine trees and just a few meters away was Sam's house. It's pretty normal and not at all grand than what I imagined it would be.

I wiped the beads of sweat forming on my forehead. We've been hiding in this spot for almost an hour and I'm itching to get my mother back. Good thing I didn't wear a dress then. It would have been hotter and harder to run in to.

"Yes, I remember the plan, Fang. Clearly," I answered impatiently. "When are we going to barge in and kill Sam?"

"Patience, my pretty little grasshopper." I rolled my eyes. Sheesh. We are currently in a life-or-death situation and he calls me a grasshopper! (Although he did call me pretty. . .)

He knows I don't have patience but he still says that I should wait. I dismounted Choco and stretched my arms over my head.

"Can we go now?" Again, I asked. "My mother could be dying of starvation or dehydration any second now!"

Fang dismounted his horse. He rolled his eyes. "You always expect the worst. She isn't dying and stop wringing your hands."

I took three steps at him and grabbed his shirt. I pulled him down so we were eye-to-eye. "What if your mother got kidnapped? You'll see how I feel." I let go and went back to Choco's side.

These past few days, I met the other side of Fang. The side I never got to see. Usually, Fang is all silent and cocky. Now, he's all serious and cold. Like a real lord. Only a few times did I get to see silent-and-cocky Fang.

Today, he's 50-50. He's silent and serious.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to the left.

"We'll get your mom. As soon as his sidekicks leave that house."

_How long do I have to wait? _"When? When are they going to leave the freakin' house?" I'm getting frustrated.

As if on cue, we saw the back door open and out Sam's sidekicks. They are bald and huge; Ella is pretty accurate. Ew, one of them has a bumpy and _too _shiny head that is making me tear up just by looking at it. My face scrunched in disgust.

"Now, they're leaving!" I whispered to Fang. Fang walked in front of me. I latched on his hand. We walked very slowly and very stealthily towards the house while we kept on looking at Twiddledee and Twiddledum walk away to the road.

I stopped breathing; we can't let anyone know we're here!

Once the two eggheads were gone, I breathed again just as we reached the back door. It was closed, but not locked. I reached my hand to twist it open but Fang grabbed my hand.

"If we die today," Fang stated in a whisper. "I just want you to know that I love you."

It's the second time he said he loves me. I think he really does. And for some reason, I love him too.

"I love you too."

Fang brushed his lips against mine and pulled away. "_If _we die. Which we won't."

I grinned. "Of course we won't." I winked at him.

And the old Fang is back.

"Oh, and one more thing." He stopped me again.

"What?"

"I ate all your chocolate-chip cookies last night while you were sleeping."

I was gonna jump him but he already opened the door and went inside.

"I'm gonna kill you for that," I hissed at his ear.

Instead of making a comeback, he just told me to find my mom. "Find Dr. M. I'll find Sam."

I nodded and went our separate ways. He went upstairs and I went to the basement.

It was cold and dark in the basement, the exact opposite outside. I took a candle outside and lit it. I like it because of the cold temperature.

"Mom?" I asked as I descended the stairs. "Mom? Are you here?" I said in a louder voice.

Then, I heard a faint noise in the corner. "Mom? Mom!"

I ran to the corner and dropped to my knees. I held the candle in front of me and saw Mom.

"Mom!"

Mom was sitting against the wall with her feet tied with a rope and her wrists tied behind her. There was a handkerchief tied around her mouth. It was the first thing I untied from her.

"Oh, Max. Max!" I smiled at her and took out my small knife hidden inside my right boot. I began sawing on the rope around her wrists. "You're here! Are you alone?"

"No. Fang's with me. But, it's OK now. You're safe." The rope snapped and Mom hugged me tightly. Now is not the time to cry.

Mom fiddled with the rope around her knees. Once the rope were untied, I helped Mom stand up. I wrapped her left arm around my shoulders. My right arm went around her waist to steady her.

"We have to get out of here." We walked to the stairs and slowly ascended them. I opened the door and helped my mother outside.

"I don't think you're going anywhere. Max."

I snapped my head up and saw Sam grinning evilly at me.

Oh, no.

* * *

"Get out of my way, dickhead." I said to Sam through my clenched teeth.

Sam laughed without humor. "Still stubborn as ever, aren't you?" I felt Mom shaking in fear beside me. I pushed her behind me.

"Get out of my way, Sam." I repeated patiently.

"Or what? Beat me up like the last time?" Sam's face has changed. Scars governed his once-handsome face. Now, he's just a scarred and ugly guy.

"I will kill you."

Sam chuckled. "You had the chance once, but you didn't. Why didn't you?"

Adrenaline was surging through my veins. "Because I didn't think you deserved it."

"Oh, really?" Sam held up his hand and traced my cheek with his finger. "Do I deserve it now?"

"Hell, yes!" I spat on his face. He just closed his eyes and wiped my DNA off his face.

"You are going to regret that." He slapped me across the face.

My head turned sideways and my cheek burned. _Pain is just a message, _I thought. _Pain is nothing. I feel nothing_.

Though it really hurt, I smiled wickedly at him. Which made him angrier. Again, he slapped me on the other cheek. _I feel nothing_.

I continued smiling. He grabbed my face with one hand.

"I lost everything because of you. If it weren't for you, I'd still have my mansion back! My money! My family! Now, look at me! I'm scarred. My own family shunned me. It's all because of you!" Sam screamed in my face. I saw veins on his forehead like they were going to pop.

"No, it's your fault. You started it."

His face was really red. I didn't know a face could get that red. Apparently it can.

"I'm gonna kill you," Sam snarled. He looked behind me. "And your mother."

I turned my back to him and shielded my Mom. I thought Sam was going to strike me, but he didn't. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Sam unconscious on the floor.

My eyes flew up. I saw Fang towering over Sam, his fists clenched and his face hard.

"Fang!" Fang looked up and his face softened. I immediately flew to his arms and kissed him hard.

"We're safe. My mom's safe. I want to go home. . ." I murmured on the crook of his neck.

Fang tipped my chin up. "Your cheeks are red. He slapped you, didn't he?"

I nodded and hid my face on his chest.

_We're OK. Everything's OK. Mom is safe._

I heard a thunk.

I pulled away and saw Mom on the floor. I ran to her.

"Mom!"

* * *

The police came. They questioned Fang. They were gonna question me too, but Fang didn't allow it. So I just stayed with Mom.

I clasped Mom's hand.

Mom just fainted because of lack of fluids and food and sleep.

Ella and the others came three minutes after the ambulance arrived. Ella, in her gray riding gear, ran towards me.

"Is she OK? Where is she? Is she-" Tears began flowing out of her eyes again. Her eyes again became red and puffy.

I soothed her with relaxing words and patted her head. I showed her to the ambulance where Mom was currently lying in the back.

"What happened?" Ella asked, barely audible.

I did wonder the same thing. Her wrists were bloody and red; so were her ankles. Her complexion was gray and somber. Obviously, she lost weight these past days. That Sam was an asshole.

I rubbed her back as she went beside Mom. She took Mom's hand and cried on Mom's arm.

Nudge and Ari did the same thing. I just stood as I watched them shed tears on Mom. Iggy went beside Ella and comforted her. Angel joined and hugged Nudge. Beside me, Gazzy stayed with Mrs. Grey.

Mrs. Grey tapped my shoulder.

Mrs. Grey breathed on my ear. "You're a brave girl. Stronger than any girl I've seen. You're perfect for my son." She smiles at me and hugs me.

Gazzy looked at me. "I can't believe you married Fang, of all the men in the world."

He sure knows how to make me feel better. I laughed and ruffled his golden head. He removed his hand and embraced me. I hugged him back.

Strong hands pulled us away.

"You can stop hugging her now." I just smiled and hugged him. Fang is not a hugger. I'm the only exception. Fang leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

"You know I love you, right?" I murmured on his shirt.

"I know."

"I'm still gonna kill you for eating all my cookies."

Fang just chuckled.

* * *

**A/N: What do you guys think of Fang with a British accent? RnR?**


	31. Pushed

**Chapter 31**

**Fang POV**

Woo.

Thank goodness the worst was over.

Now I get to relax and think about nothing at all.

"FANG!"

My eyes snapped open and fell to the floor. I craned my neck and saw Max's black riding boots. I dropped my face on the floor in exasperation.

Max pushed me to my side. I rested on my elbow. Max was biting her lip which means something is wrong. _Again?_

"What now?" I asked her while she sat on her knees in front of me. For two days, I was alone in this house. ALONE. I missed Max terribly that I kept my I-don't-care-at-all face.

Max was fiddling with her wedding ring (I'm so proud of myself) and won't look at me. Her brown hair was in a messy ponytail and her black suit was all wrinkly. _She's been riding again._

"What is it, Max?" I turned to my back and stared at the gray ceiling of the bedroom.

"Mom found out," Max said in a soft voice. "She found out. . ."

The room was getting hot again. I removed my shirt over my head and threw it at the side. I continued to stare at the ceiling.

"What did she found out?" I looked at Max's worried brown eyes.

Max dropped her head on her hands.

"Max. . ."

"She found out we're married!" Max blurted and slapped her mouth shut. She blushed tomato red.

Inside, I was grinning. Outside, I looked like I didn't care at all. I'm so evil.

"So?"

"'So?' You don't know what Mom is like when it comes to marriages!" She shouted at me with a booming voice that always made me feel so much better.

I sighed. "What is she going to do?" I ran my left hand on my hair.

Max sighed heavily. "She wants us to have a proper wedding ceremony," Max hid her face on her hands. "It's so awful!"

I sat up and took her face from her hands. "What's awful?"

"Everything! I have to wear a dress! And. . . And. . . And the reception after that! Everything!" Max screamed in agony. I know how she feels. She hates everything that has the requirement to wear a dress.

I cradled her head on my chest. Max pulled away suddenly.

"What?" _She hates me that much? Oh, Lord. . ._

"Ew. You're all sweaty. And sticky. Ew." Max patted my chest and her face twisted in disgust. She wiped her hands on my pants.

"Look outside! It's like a desert out there!" I pointed out the window. Max nodded.

"Still, you're so sticky. Wipe yourself." She threw me my shirt.

I caught it and grinned. I dropped the shirt on the bed and wiggled my eyebrows at her.

Max looked horrified. "No, no. Fang!" Max took a step backwards.

I nodded slowly and kept my evil grin on.

"Fang, get away. I don't want-" I lunged at her and she shrieked. "Let go! Fang, let go!"

"Your suit is all sticky now," I murmured on her right ear. I felt her shiver.

"Fang! Your sweat is all over my clothes! FANG!" I wrapped my arms around her and didn't let go. Max struggled to get away but I tightened my hold.

Max wasn't angry; she was happy. She was laughing while she was screaming.

"I can't breathe!" Max shouted and giggled.

I planted a kiss on her left cheek and loosened my hold around her. I was going to let her go but the door slammed open.

Max stopped laughing; she turned around and wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled her closer.

"Mom," Max said. "What are you doing here?"

I stared at Dr. M standing in the doorway. Her complexion looked better than the last time I saw her. And healthier.

Dr. M smiled and entered the room. I disentagled myself from Max; she grabbed my hand.

"I have to talk to the both of you in the living room."

I have to ask her. "About what, Dr. M?"

She smiled at me. "The wedding, of course." She left and went downstairs.

I was going to follow but Max pulled.

"You know how I feel about dresses!" Max exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Why are we still going to talk to her?"

"Because she's your mother."

Max groaned. "I don't want to. . ." She whined.

I rolled my eyes. Her stubbornness never failed to amuse me.

I pulled her downstairs and pouted all the way down.

* * *

"Why are we going to have another wedding, anyway?" Max asked as soon as we reached the living room.

"So that people will know that my oldest daughter marries the famous Lord Nicholas Grey!" Dr. M had the dreamy face on.

Max groaned and dropped on the couch. She didn't let go of my hand. I stood behind the couch, still holding Max's hand.

"Mom," Max started. "You know how I feel about popularity and dresses!"

"I know that, Max. But your wedding was not a proper one."

"Yes, it was!" Max shouted. "There was a priest that married us! And the rings!" Max held up her left hand. When I didn't showed Dr. M my ring, she took it and held it up. "Isn't that proper?"

"Did you have a license?" Dr. M arched a brow.

"Yes, we did." I answered Dr. M. Max looked up at me in shock. I didn't tell Max. When she went to stay with Dr. M for two days, I got us a marriage license.

"Oh. But still, Max-"

Max interrupted. "Mom, your idea of a wedding is not the only way to get married. OK?"

Dr. M nodded but continued. "My idea of a wedding is what most women want their dream wedding to be."

"Still! I don't want to get married again! I liked my wedding!"

I snapped my eyes at her. _She did?_

Dr. M looked at me. "What do you think?"

"I think. . ."

* * *

**A/N: I made a poll in my profile. Please vote! RnR?**


	32. Epilogue

******A/N: This story was supposed to end yesterday, but my family went to a friend's house yesterday and I didn't get to type this chapter. Well, this is the last chapter of this story. Hope you enjoyed reading this one. :)**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Fang POV**

"I think," I glanced briefly at Max. She was shaking her head ever so slighty. My eyes turned to Dr. M. I smirked. "That we should."

Dr. M grinned. Max stood up abruptly. "WHAT?"

"We should get married again," I stated.

Max grabbed my neck. She was breathing heavily. "I should kill you for this. But I can't, since your my husband and that would only get me nowhere," Max hissed.

"Wonderful!" Dr. M clapped her hands happily and grinned wider. "I should start planning the wedding!" She left our house without my permission and that left Max and I alone in this room.

"Why did you tell her we should have another wedding?" Max nearly shouted.

I rubbed my ear. "I don't know."

"You don't know? How can you not now? Did you just said that on impulse?" Max jabbed a finger on my chest.

"Maybe." Max let go of my neck.

Max groaned. "You know I don't like weddings because of the dresses and other. . . _stuff._"

"It won't be that bad."

Max glared at me.

"Maybe not."

Max stomped her foot. "I can't do this! I barely tolerated our wedding. At least during that time, I wasn't wearing a dress."

"You really hate those things, don't you?"

My wife nodded (You don't know how much I _love_ that word.). She retreated to the window and laid a hand on the glass. Max sighed. "I don't think I can go through another wedding."

"Sure you can. It's only once, right?"

Max turned around and looked at me. "I'm not doing that wedding. It's final and I won't change my mind." She walked to the bookshelf and looked for something to read.

I took two steps to her. She glanced at me and gasped. I took another step and she took a step back. I did it again until she was backed up to the corner.

"What are you doing?" Max asked me with a shaky voice.

I put my hands on either side of her. I pressed closer to Max until I was close enough to kiss her endlessly.

"I'm gonna make you change your mind."

"How-" I didn't let her do anything except to open her mouth.

I captured her mouth and heard her moan. God, I love her so much. While my tongue danced with hers, my hands roamed all over her back. She grabbed my hand when it went lower.

Before this kiss could get out of hand, I pulled away slightly to let Max talk.

"OK, I'll do the wedding." Max said.

I grinned. I was gonna let her out of the corner but she pulled on my hair and she kissed me openmouthed again.

_Shit. _

I pulled back, my breaths coming in gasps. "Max, we should stop if you don't want _it_ to happen."

Max frowned, her lips red and swollen from my kissing. "Now that I'm willing, you don't want _it _to happen?"

I breathed for a minute. "We're getting married again and we should-"

Max held up a finger to my lips. "Shut up. We're doing it."

"But you just said you don't-"

She hushed me. "I said shut up. Weren't you listening?" She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the bedroom.

"Max. . ."

"Why can't you just shut up, Fang? It's your fault for kissing me that way."

Sometimes I regret seducing my wife until I get what I want.

This was not what I wanted.

* * *

The wedding was a small and private one. Only closest friends and relatives were invited. (read: twenty guests.)

Good. Max won't like the big crowd anyway.

I wonder what she's wearing. . . I know she's gonna wear a wedding dress, but I wonder what it would like.

I tugged on my necktie because it was getting tighter somehow.

I admit, I'm pretty nervous. I wasn't nervous the last time, since we were only married for Max's family's safety. Still, I have never been this nervous before.

What is it about weddings that make women cry? I just don't get it.

Anyway, our wedding was set at the back of our house. (This house was not the house where I used to live. I bought this house when I turned twenty for my future family.) Basically, a backyard wedding.

Dr. M sure know how to plan a wedding since everything was white. White calla lilies and white roses for Max's wedding bouquet; white strapless dresses for the bridemaids and the bride; white silk veils as a sunshade; foldable white wooden chairs; and the arch where Max and I would stand were adorned with white ribbons and white flowers.

It was so plain, but it felt. . . right.

The guests were already seated on their seats and the priest stood, holding the Bible, behind me. To my left were Iggy and Ari, also in itchy and hot tuxedos. Then, the pianist played the music.

I was ready to die in nervousness. Angel was the first one to leave the house. She was looking so pretty in that strapless dress and her curls up. She was smiling - her bright blue eyes shining - as she threw red rose petals to the ground.

Gazzy was right behind her, holding the pillow with his two hands and smiling. Resting on the pillow were our rings. (We have to remove them for this occasion.)

In with the bridemaids. Ella and Nudge were smiling too, but I noticed that their brown eyes were puffy and red. They have been crying. Did Max cry too?

Max emerged behind them. My heart began beating so fast.

Wearing a simple white strapless dress, she looked like an angel. Her brown hair was tied to a bun - or at least tried to because the curls were escaping and rested on her collarbone - and pinned with a diamond studded hair clip. Unlike the bridemaids' dresses, hers has a train. Dr. M was holding the train. Her beautiful face was covered with a translucent white veil and Max was holding the bouquet with her left hand; the right hand resting on her side.

She stopped next to me and I took her hand. Her face was full of love and admiration and I can't help but smile back.

We faced the priest and took a deep breath.

But before the priest could say anything, Max whispered on my ear. "This dress is so freakin' hot and itchy! I want to take it off."

I grinned and whispered on her ear. "And get married naked?" I smirked at her when she glared.

The priest cleared his throat to get our attentions.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"I do!"

Our eyes widened and turned around.

Iggy was standing up with his hand up in the air and the guests looked horrified at him.

"What?" Iggy ignored the stares and looked at me. "I was curious what would happen so I did that. Please continue, Father." Iggy motioned for the priest continued.

God, Iggy almost ruined this wedding with his curiousity.

Then, it was the exchange of vows. I took hold of Max's hand and stared at her mesmerizing brown eyes.

"Do you, Nicholas, take Maximum to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked me.

I smirked. "I do."

The priest turned to Max and asked the same thing.

Max glared at me and said I do.

And in just minutes, the priest declared us man and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled at us and motioned for me to kiss Max.

I lifted the veil over her face and caressed her cheek.

"I love you," I whispered and brushed my lips against hers.

Max pulled me closer. "I love you."

Cheers erupted around us but we didn't break apart.

Love is just a word until you find someone who will give its definition.

And Max was that someone.

* * *

**A/N: The end. Thank you so much for the support and the admiration you gave me! See you soon! ;)**

**Fang: (murmurs) Bye.**

**Iggy: Bye!**

**Me: RnR?**


End file.
